Duszek
by Cealien
Summary: Kagami Taiga to zwykły nastolatek... którego życie diametralnie się zmienia, gdy poznaje pewnego ducha o smutnych oczach i beznamiętnym wyrazie twarzy.
1. Prolog

_Tego dnia padał deszcz. I nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało się rozpogodzić. Jednakże ludzie niezbyt przejmowali się tym zjawiskiem pogodowym. Było ono zbyt częste, by nagle pokrzyżować komuś jakiekolwiek plany. Ludzie po prostu żyli dalej i brnęli do przodu, czy to przez deszcz, czy przez wichurę… A Tokio nadal tętniło życiem nieświadome tego, co działo się na jednym z pobliskich cmentarzy.  
Rozpacz… Tak. Rozpacz, jak ciemna ciężka chmura unosiła się nad tym miejscem oraz nad osobami skłębionymi wokół głębokiego dołu, gdzie lada chwila miała spocząć hebanowa trumienka. Trumienka, w której leżało drobne, piętnastoletnie ciało…  
Głuche tąpnięcie mogiły o ziemię i cichy stukot opadających na wieko grudek ziemi zostało zagłuszone przez szloch stojącej nieopodal kobiety. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z nieukrywanym współczuciem. Dobrze rozumieli, że to ona ze wszystkich tu zebranych cierpiała najbardziej… Przecież żegnała swojego syna – jedyne dziecko, jakie miała. Stojący obok mąż przytulił ją delikatnie. Sam ukradkiem ocierał cisnące się do oczu łzy. Gdy składanie kondolencji dobiegło końca, ostatni raz pożegnali się ze swoim synem. Trumna zniknęła pod wałem ziemi. To był koniec… Wszelkie prośby i błagania były nadaremne. Nic nie przywróci życia ich dziecku. Gdy wreszcie zebrali w sobie wystarczająco dużo sił, by odejść od grobu i wrócić do domu, gdzie mogliby dostatecznie dać upust swojej rozpaczy - nikt ich nie zatrzymywał… Wiedzieli przecież, że patrzenie na miejsce spoczynku tak bliskiej im osoby przysparza jeszcze większe cierpienie…  
Gdy tylko rodzice zmarłego chłopaka zniknęli za furtką cmentarza, większość ludzi pomału zaczęła rozchodzić się w swoje strony. Tylko czwórka nastolatków, ukrytych pod parasolami wciąż stała bez ruchu i wpatrywała się w miejsce pochówku ich przyjaciela. Jednemu z nich wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Ostrożnie zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i przykucnął tuż przed kamienną płytą. W złotych oczach zalśniły łzy, a drżąca dłoń delikatnie przejechała po wyżłobionych w marmurze znakach, układających się w imię i nazwisko ich przyjaciela. Pozostała trójka pomału zbliżyła się do kucającego blondyna. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, czy jak się zachować. Każdemu z nich w głowię kłębiły się inne myśli.  
- __**Dlaczego… to musiało się tak skończyć? **__– zapytał łamiącym się głosem jeden z nich. Pozostali spojrzeli w dół. Ciało blondyna dygotało, a kapiące z jego policzków łzy mieszały się z nieprzestającym padać deszczem. – __**Dlaczego nas zostawiłeś?**__ – padło kolejne pytanie. – __**Dlaczego?! **__– wrzasnął w nicość. Spojrzał błagalnie w niebo licząc, że uzyska odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie. Odpowiedział mu szum deszczu. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś ciepłą dłoń.  
- __**Uspokój się, Ryouta. Takie ciągłe zadręczanie się pytaniami bez odpowiedzi nic nie zmieni**__. – palce czerwonowłosego mocniej zacisnęły się na ręce przyjaciela. Ten tylko wstał i otarł resztki łez. Spojrzał spod opuchniętych od płaczu powiek na pozostałych dwóch nastolatków. Jeden z nich ściskał w dłoni kukurydzianego batonika, a jego mina wyrażała czystą niechęć do trzymanego przedmiotu. Drugi zaś patrzył w znanym tylko sobie kierunku i co chwila nerwowo poprawiał czarne okulary. Był zbyt pochłonięty swoimi myślami, by powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
Obwiniał się. Tak. Obwiniał za to, że nie powtrzymał przyjaciela przed wcześniejszym wyjściem ze szkoły. Gdyby wrócili wszyscy razem, albo gdyby wyszedł chociaż kilka minut później, byłoby większe prawdopodobieństwo, że nic by mu się nie stało. Wszyscy dalej graliby wspólnie w kosza…  
- __**Tamtego dnia także padało.**__ – tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić, jeszcze raz poprawiając okulary. Odwrócił się i bez słowa skierował do wyjścia. Tuż za nim ruszyli pozostali. Blondyn jeszcze szybko przeprosił za nieobecnego kolegę, który z nich wszystkich cierpiał chyba najbardziej i również opuścił cmentarz. A siedzący na nagrobku niebieskowłosy chłopak ze łzami w oczach pomachał im na pożegnanie.  
- __**Przepraszam was…**__ - szepnął i ostrożnie zsunął się z nagrobka. Usiadł pod nim i skulił się, opierając brodę na kolanach. A srebrne łzy delikatnie spłynęły po jego policzkach… _


	2. Rozdział 1

Taiga Kagami był zwykłym szesnastolatkiem. Pomimo swojego wysokiego wzrostu oraz groźnego spojrzenia karmazynowych oczu, zbytnio nie wyróżniał się wśród innych. Tak jak każdy musiał chodzić do szkoły i tak jak każdy miał coś, co kochał. A serce Kagamiego skradła koszykówka… Zaczął w nią grywać, gdy jeszcze mieszkał w Ameryce. Było to na początku pierwszej klasy gimnazjum. Na początku ostrożnie podchodził do tego sportu, jednak z każdą chwilą, jaką poświęcał na grę – zagłębiał się w tę miłość coraz bardziej. Dlatego już pierwszego dnia pobytu w szkole poszedł zapisać się do klubu koszykarskiego. I to właśnie wtedy spotkał jego… Gdy oddawał formularz zgłoszeniowy trochę nadpobudliwej trenerce, od razu go zauważył. Stał oparty o drzewo ze spuszczoną głową i otwarcie ignorował otaczający go świat. A cały świat nie zwracał uwagi na niego… Taiga chrząknął znacząco i oddał kawałek papieru ze swoimi danymi. Odpowiedział coś trenerce i już miał odejść w swoją stronę… Zatrzymała go jednak ciekawość, czy ten błękitnowłosy chłopak wciąż tam stoi. Ten, czując na sobie czyjś wzrok, podniósł głowę i utkwił w Kagamim smutne spojrzenie wielkich błękitnych ślepi. Taigę przeszedł dreszcz niepokoju. Oprócz smutku, biła od nich także niema prośba o pomoc. To było dziwne. Czerwonowłosy prychnął, rzucił zgniecionym kubeczkiem do śmietnika i skierował się do szkoły z zamiarem odnalezienia swojej klasy. A przed oczami wciąż miał zrozpaczony wzrok nieznanego mu chłopaka. Był tak na tym skupiony, że nawet nie zauważył błękitnowłosej czupryny wchodzącej tuż za nim do klasy…

Kagami siedział i wpatrywał się ze znużeniem w okno, a monotonny, lekko zachrypnięty głos nauczyciela tylko potęgował jego psychiczne zmęczenie. Taiga nie należał do osób, które często i intensywnie korzystały ze swojego umysłu, dlatego dłuższa chwila nadmiernego korzystania z mózgu po prostu wykończyła chłopaka. Oparł głowę na wierzchu dłoni i kontynuował wewnętrzny monolog pod tytułem „Kim jest ta osoba siedząca za mną?". To było dziwne. Ten błękitnowłosy chłopiec siedział sobie w sali jakby nigdy nic, a nikt nie zainteresował się jego obecnością. Nawet nie był zapisany w dzienniku. Jakby w ogóle nie istniał… Czerwonowłosy aż wzdrygnął się na tę myśl i ukradkiem spojrzał na siedzącego za nim chłopaka. Nadal tam był i nadal nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Taiga poczuł się nieswojo. Można powiedzieć, że robiło mu się żal tego zgarbionego chłopaka z opuszczoną głową i niemo błagającymi o ratunek oczami. Wielkimi, lazurowymi oczami, których koloru mogłaby pozazdrościć mu niejedna dziewczyna. Gdyby tylko je zauważyła… Gdyby ktokolwiek, oprócz Kagamiego je zauważył… Ciche westchnięcie wyrwało się z jego ust, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, ile czasu poświęcił na rozmyślanie o osobie za nim. Potrząsnął głową i spróbował skupić się na słowach nauczyciela. Jednakże nadaremnie… Wciąż, czy tego chciał, czy nie – powracał myślami do błękitnowłosego. Ponownie westchnął. A gdy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek, poderwał się i opuścił klasę jako pierwszy.  
Wiedział, że jest najlepszy ze wszystkich zebranych tutaj pierwszoklasistów, więc czemu kompletnie nie może się rozluźnić i skupić na słowach trenerki? Zamiast słuchać tej dziewczyny, wodził nieobecnym wzrokiem po hali, jakby wypatrując czegoś. Albo kogoś… Jednak nigdzie nie potrafił dostrzec tej podejrzanej, jasnoniebieskiej czupryny. Gdy przyłapał się na ciągłym zastanawianiu, gdzie się podział ten chłopak – miał ochotę przywalić głową o coś twardego. Najlepiej o ścianę. Dwa razy, albo trzy… Ewentualnie siedem dla pewności, że wybije sobie go z głowy. _Może dołączył do innego kółka zainteresowań? Nie wyglądał na takiego, który mógłby grać w kosza. _Zapewnił się i zamrugał oczami powracając do rzeczywistości. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że prawie wszyscy się na niego patrzą, spiął się i przybrał ten swój opatentowany groźny wyraz twarzy.  
- **Co?** – warknął, mrużąc szkarłatne oczy. Nie podobała mu się zszokowana mina trenerki, która aż wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jego głosu i nerwowo zaczęła zapewniać, że nic nie chciała, ani nic się nie stało. Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami. Gdy okazało się, że dzisiejsze spotkanie nie jest żadnym treningiem, tylko sprawdzeniem obecności i możliwości nowych zawodników, myśli czerwonowłosego stały się czarne, a nad nim zawisły burzowe chmury. Po chwili zaczął wyklinać wszystkich i wszystko, kiedy tylko usłyszał dwa znienawidzone przez niego od czasów podstawówki słowa. „Test sprawnościowy." Przyznał w myślach, że dobrze by było stać się nagle takim niewidzialnym chłopcem. Przynajmniej by się stąd szybko ulotnił… Jednak szybko zganił się za taki tok rozumowania i oparł z głośnym westchnieniem o drabinki, oczekując na swoją kolej. Rozejrzał się po sali i wreszcie dopatrzył się tego, za czym wodził wzrokiem przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut. Stał idealnie naprzeciwko niego, jednak w jego postawie coś się zmieniło. Nie był zgarbiony, a głowę trzymał wysoko. Z widocznym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się biegającemu i robiącemu różne proste ćwiczenia kasztanowłosemu chłopakowi. Nawet smutek bijący z błękitnych ślepi jakby gdzieś zniknął. Został zastąpiony przez tęsknotę za tym, co kiedyś kochał. Czyżby Kagami się jednak mylił, a ten chłopak jednak kiedyś grał w koszykówkę? A więc co spowodowało, że nagle przestał? Dlaczego więc tu przychodzi i wpatruje się w grę innych, choć sam dobrze wie, że przysparza mu to jeszcze więcej bólu, niż całkowite odcięcie się od tego sportu? Przynajmniej wygląda na takiego, który jest tego świadomy… Czerwonowłosy westchnął i odepchnął się od drabinek, gdy usłyszał głos trenerki wyczytujący jego nazwisko. I wtedy… ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Groźne, karmazynowe ślepia zmierzyły się z przepełnionym tęsknotą błękitem… Zmierzyły się i przegrały… A ich właściciel jeszcze zdążył zauważyć powolny ruch bladych warg. Jednak nie miał czasu zastanawiać się, co chciał przekazać mu ten chłopak. Musiał udowodnić, że to on jest najlepszy. Bo przecież był. Wiedział to, czuł to w sercu. Kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów… Usta mimowolnie wyginają się w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Wszystkie mięśnie napinają się, a ciało lekko pochyla, jak do skoku. Pomimo, iż to tylko test sprawnościowy, Taiga nawet z niego czerpie satysfakcję. Kiedy biega, czuje się nieograniczony. A pęd rozwiewający jego włosy jeszcze tylko potęguje to poczucie wolności. Hamuje gwałtownie i przeciąga się, by rozluźnić spięte przez cały test mięśnie. Rechocze, gdy trenerka oznajmia, że jego czas jest lepszy niż jakiekolwiek pierwszo, czy drugoklasisty. To on tu jest numerem jeden.  
Uspokaja oddech i ukradkiem spogląda w kierunku tego drobnego chłopaka. Tym razem stał pochylony, a błękitne kosmyki przydługiej grzywki zasłaniały jego oczy. Kagami wzruszył tylko ramionami i skierował się do szatni. Był zbyt zadowolony ze swojego sukcesu, by zauważyć, jak bladą twarz niebieskowłosego przyozdabia delikatny uśmiech.  
Cichy szelest siatki i uderzenie piłki o ziemię, obręcz drżała pod wpływem silnego uderzenia, a Kagami pochłonięty myślami, instynktownie napierał na kosz raz za razem. Analizował cały dzisiejszy dzień, rozmyślał o tym widmowym chłopcu, o Pokoleniu Cudów, o którego istnieniu dowiedział się od pozostałych członków klubu… Gdy tylko postanowił pokonać wszystkich jego członków, grupka niesamowicie utalentowanych nastolatków zeszła na dalszy plan. A jego myśli zostały całkowicie pochłonięte przez jasnoniebieskie smutne oczy. Westchnął cicho i odruchowo rozejrzał się po boisku. Kiedy niczego nie spostrzegł, rzucił ostatni raz piłką i zabierając torbę – opuścił kort. A tuż za nim podążyła niska osóbka…  
Taiga zniknął tuż za rogiem, a bezimienny chłopak przystanął na moment. Rozszerzone w szoku oczy zaszkliły się. Blada dłoń powędrowała do góry i zasłoniła usta. A ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że już kiedyś spotkał taką osobę. Bardzo podobną, zarówno z zachowania, jak i zamiłowania do koszykówki. Po kilku głębszych wdechach udało mu się uspokoić drżenie. Westchnął cicho. Jakby on chciał przeżyć to wszystko jeszcze raz… Sprawić, by wciąż się uśmiechała… i nie dopuścić do tego, by płakała. Jak tamtego dnia…

***.*.*.***

_Świeciło słońce, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Tylko liczne kałuże wskazywały na to, że przez ostatnie dni padał deszcz. Było już po dziewiątej, więc większość nastolatków siedziała w szkole i przysłuchiwała się nudnym monologom nauczycieli. Niektórzy w ogóle nie pojawiali się na lekcjach, inni zaś opuszczali tylko te znielubione, bądź wyjątkowo nudne zajęcia. Chowali się wtedy na dachu szkoły, albo uciekali do najbliższego w okolicy parku. Jednak nikt nie zbliżał się do cmentarza. Nikt, oprócz pewnego niebieskowłosego chłopaka… Kręcił się tam od dobrych kilku dni, jednak nigdy nie wchodził poza ogrodzenie. Jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła zatrzymywała go i nie pozwalała dalej przejść. Jednak tego dnia było inaczej. Pewnym siebie ruchem otworzył furtkę i zniknął tuż za nią. Ostrożnie błądził pomiędzy grobami, szukając tego jedynego. Grobu jego przyjaciela… Westchnął cicho i przystanął tuż przed kamienną płytą. Wpatrywał się tępo w wyryte imię i nazwisko, a także datę Jego śmierci. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że to, co usłyszał od Kise to prawda. Że nie jest to tylko jakiś chory żart, tylko pieprzenie boląca prawda. ON naprawdę miał wypadek. ON naprawdę nie żyje… I już nigdy nie zagra z nim w kosza.  
Chłopak padł na kolana, zaciskając palce na materiale swojej koszuli. Coś ścisnęło za jego gardło, pozbawiając go możliwości oddychania. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, pomimo, że przed swoimi oczami miał na to niezbity dowód. Kiedy zadzwonił do niego roztrzęsiony Ryouta, wpadł w szał. Zaczął krzyczeć, żeby przestał sobie tak z niego żartować. Bo to, do cholery, nie jest śmieszne. Potem ogarnęła go niepewność. ON ani razu nie zadzwonił, nie odbierał telefonów, nie odpisywał na wiadomości. W dzień pogrzebu czuł lęk, że to jednak prawda. Poszli tam wszyscy członkowie Pokolenia, tylko nie on. Nadal nie wierzył w śmierć swojego cienia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, nie potrafił… Dzień później poczuł nieopartą chęć pójścia na cmentarz i przeszukania go wzdłuż i wszerz z nadzieją, że nie zobaczy tutaj właśnie tego nazwiska. Kręcił się tu od tygodnia, jednak ani razu nie zebrał w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by pchnąć furtkę. Dopiero dziś, kiedy po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu ujrzał słońce, poczuł się pewniej. Przyszedł tu… I znalazł to, czego nie chciał znaleźć. Dopiero teraz poczuł prawdziwy ból po stracie tak bliskiej mu osoby. Ból i rozpacz. Dotarło do niego także to, jakim pieprzonym idiotą był, że od razu nie uwierzył swoim przyjaciołom. Ale kto chciałby uwierzyć w coś takiego? Coś, co brzmi wręcz absurdalnie? Nie hamował łez. Bo po co? Musiał z siebie wyrzucić to, co czuł. Żałował, że tu przyszedł. Zderzenie się z rzeczywistością było zbyt nagłe… Nawet nie zdążył się na nie przygotować. Wolał żyć w tej błogiej nieświadomości i nadal oszukiwać samego siebie, że to tylko źle przemyślany kawał.  
Zaszlochał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wciąż szeptał imię swojego przyjaciela, cienia, powiernika tajemnic… Imię kogoś, kogo traktował jak młodszego braciszka pomimo, iż nie łączyły ich więzy krwi. Wył, przeklinał i błagał Boga, by oddał mu to, co zabrał. Dobrze wiedział, że to nic nie da. Ale dzięki temu czuł się lżej. Gdy pierwsza fala bólu minęła, chłopak począł przepraszać za to, co powiedział w dzień śmierci chłopaka. Potem za to, że nie pojawił się na pogrzebie. Przepraszał za wszystkie popełnione podczas ich trzyletniej znajomości błędy. Przepraszał za wszystko, co mu przyszło do głowy. Nawet za taką błahostkę, że nie zdążył się z nim pożegnać.  
Niebieskowłosy był zbyt skupiony na przepraszaniu, by spostrzec czyjąś obecność. Nie zauważył osoby stającej tuż nad nim… Nawet nie poczuł, jak ta osoba pochyla się i przytula go delikatnie. Nie zwrócił uwagi nawet na szeptane tuż do ucha słowa.  
__**- Wybacz mi, że cię zostawiłem. Wybacz mi, że to przeze mnie cierpisz. Nie przepraszaj, bo nie masz za co… to ja tu jestem winny. Nie chcę widzieć, że płaczesz z mojego powodu. Sprawię, że znów dzięki mnie się uśmiechniesz. Obiecuję…  
**_

*.*.*.*

Kagami odetchnął i przeczesał palcami wilgotne włosy. Taki letni prysznic to naprawdę wspaniała rzecz po tak męczącym, zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie, dniu. Obiadu nie musiał gotować, ponieważ był coś zjeść w Maji. Sprzątać o dziwo też nie musiał, ponieważ rano udało mu się zachować jako taki porządek. Nie miał również nic zadane. Uśmiechnął się i wskoczył na kanapę. Chwycił pilota i oparł się wygodnie o poduszki. Już chciał przełączyć na swój ulubiony serial, gdy nagle przypomniało mu się pewne coś… A raczej ktoś, kto nie chce opuścić myśli Taigi od samego rana. Chłopak warknął i uderzył się otwartą dłonią w twarz. Uwaga, bo teraz uda mu się skupić na oglądanym programie. Wyłączył telewizor, zamknął oczy i próbował odszyfrować, co ten błękitnowłosy chuderlak chciał mu powiedzieć. Nie usłyszał tego, ale widział charakterystyczny dla jednego słowa ruch warg. _Ganbatte._ Ale po co ktoś taki miałby życzyć powodzenia przy zwykłym teście sprawnościowym? To nie miało sensu! Jednak… gdyby się bardziej nad tym zastanowić, mogłoby to być również błaganie o pomoc. _Tasukette._ Czerwonowłosy potrząsnął głową, próbując zrozumieć o co mogło chodzić temu widmowemu nastolatkowi. Nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy, a druga wersja mogła byś bardziej prawdopodobna… Ale kto normalny prosiłby o pomoc w takim momencie? Westchnienie pełne rezygnacji wymsknęło się z ust chłopaka. Po co zadręcza się takimi błahostkami, jeśli nawet nie zna imienia tej osoby? Podniósł się z kanapy i powłócząc za sobą nogami skierował się do sypialni.  
- **Spać.** – sapnął, padając twarzą na poduszkę. I jak się położył, tak zasnął.


	3. Rozdział 2

Kolejne dni mijały dość spokojnie, szkoła, trening, dom, szkoła… I tak w kółko. Kagami nawet zdążył przyzwyczaić się do obecności bezimiennego chłopaka i gdy tylko wchodził do klasy, był on pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zaszczycił spojrzeniem. Podczas ćwiczeń błękitnowłosy zawsze trzymał się z tyłu, nigdy nie wchodził na boisko, ani nie próbował choć przez chwilę skupić na sobie uwagi pozostałych. Tylko Taiga, jako jedyny, nie mógł oderwać oczu od zgarbionej postaci, której spojrzenie z dnia na dzień stawało się posępniejsze. Jakby jego serce coraz mocniej ściskała bezlitosna dłoń cierpienia.  
Pewnego dnia wydawało się, że Taiga kompletnie zapomniał o chłopaku, którego spotyka dzień w dzień i z którym nigdy nie zamienił nawet słowa... Tak jak zawsze – wstał, umył się, ubrał, zjadł śniadanie i powolnym krokiem ruszył do szkoły. Nie korzystał z żadnych środków komunikacji miejskiej, wolał poruszać się na pieszo. Powodów było wiele… By zachować kondycję, po drodze wpaść do Maji… no i oczywiście by zaoszczędzić trochę pieniędzy. Czerwonookiemu po prostu było szkoda wydawać dzień w dzień kilkaset jenów za przejazd autobusem, jeśli może przejść się za darmo. I więcej hamburgerów wtedy kupi. Jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy zamknął drzwi na klucz i nucąc pod nosem jakąś skoczną melodyjkę – ruszył na zajęcia. Szedł tam nieświadomy tego, ile dzisiaj czeka go niespodzianek…  
Nie zdążył nawet przekroczyć szkolnego progu, gdy został zaatakowany przez trenerkę. Zaczęła od tego, że trening dziś jest od razu po zajęciach, potem wspomniała coś o karach za spóźnianie się, ale uwagę Taigi przykuły dopiero te cztery słowa. _„Zbiórka, dach, przed apelem."_ Kąciki ust chłopaka mimowolnie uniosły się ku górze. Wyminął brązowowłosą i machnąwszy ręką na pożegnanie – potwierdził, że wszystko do niego dotarło. Kroki od razu skierował na dach.  
Na górze czekali na niego pozostali pierwszoklasiści, którzy najwidoczniej dowiedzieli się o dziwnym zebraniu trochę wcześniej. Czy ta pokręcona trenerka czatowała na nich przy wejściu? Prychnął i rozejrzał się. Nigdzie nie zauważył niebieskowłosego. Może przyjdzie trochę później? Albo siedzi gdzieś i nie ma zamiaru się wychylać dopóki, dopóty ktoś go nie zawoła? Czerwone grube brwi ściągnęły się, a ich właściciel zmrużył groźnie oczy. Już chciał zapytać, czy ktokolwiek wie, po co tu przyszli, gdy uniemożliwił mu to huk. Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i z morderczą siłą uderzyły o ścianę, zostawiając w niej spore wgłębienie. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się na widok sadystycznego uśmiechu, który zakwitł na twarzy trenerki, a kiedy dotarł do nich entuzjastyczny krzyk, mimowolnie pozwolili swoim mięśniom spiąć się do granic możliwości. Zgodnie z rozkazem posłusznie ustawili się w szeregu i oczekiwali na dalsze instrukcje.  
_„Test"._ Ciemna burzowa chmura zawisnęła nad młodymi koszykarzami. Zagrzmiało, kiedy z ust trenerki padło słowo _„zakład"_. Prawdziwa burza jednak rozszalała się po wytłumaczeniu zasad owego zakładu. Taiga jako jedyny nie zląkł się i z chęcią podjął wyzwania. Wyszedł z szeregu i bez słowa wyminął trenerkę. Podskoczył tak, by wylądować na barierce i zaczerpnął powietrza.  
- Taiga Kagami, klasa 1-B, numer ósmy w dzienniku! – krzyknął tak, jak wymagała tego Aida. – Moim celem jest pokonanie Pokolenia Cudów i zostanie numerem jeden w Japonii! – wykrzyczał to, patrząc z zadziornym uśmiechem na poruszonych tym zamieszaniem uczniów. Dopiero kiedy odwracał się z zamiarem zeskoczenia z barierki – zobaczył GO. Go, opartego o ścianę i uważnie przyglądającego się uśmiechającemu się Kagamiemu. Co najbardziej zaskoczyło nastolatka? Spojrzenie chłopaka, te pełne podziwu oczy, które jakby popierały marzenie Taigi. Pełne podziwu i złości zarazem… Jakby tym spojrzeniem chciał przekazać to, co sądzi o Kagamim. _„Lubię cię za to, że mamy podobne marzenia… Jednak również nienawidzę, bo ja go nigdy nie spełnię". _Tak, to właśnie to próbowały przekazać czerwonowłosemu te wielkie ślepia… Jednak chłopak za długo się na nich nie skupiał. Ustawił się w rzędzie i ze znużeniem przyglądał roztrzęsionym kolegom z drużyny, którzy próbowali podzielić się z innymi swoimi celami. Zebranie to jednak szybko zostało przerwane, a cała drużyna koszykarska musiała wysłuchiwać długiego i monotonnego wykładu o tym, że nie wolno wprowadzać takiego zamieszania w szkole.  
Kiedy tylko wszedł do klasy, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważył, była błękitne włosy siedzącego z tyłu chłopca. Podpierał głowę dłonią, a oczy miał zamknięte. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Taiga tylko wzruszył ramionami i zajął swoje miejsce. Kątem oka zauważył niespokojne drgnięcie jasnowłosego i zjeżdżające się ku sobie niebieskie brwi. Po chwili jednak rozluźnił się i przybrał ten spokojny wyraz twarzy. Widząc to, Kagami odetchnął i odwrócił wzrok ku tablicy. Skrobał w zeszycie słowa nauczyciela, co chwila spoglądając na siedzącą za nim osobę. Obudziła się gdzieś w połowie lekcji i wpatrywała beznamiętnie w nauczyciela. Nawet ten smutny blask w oczach gdzieś zniknął. _Pewnie jeszcze jest zaspany… _Wytłumaczył to sobie czerwonowłosy, próbując skupić się na monologu profesora. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi i zaprzestał notowania. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na nastolatka za nim. A więc Taidze się nie przywidziało… Błękitnooki nie posiadał jakiegokolwiek zeszytu, czy długopisu… Jak się po chwili okazało, nie miał również torby, w której mógłby przechowywać książki. _Co za dziwny gość… Przychodzi nieprzygotowany na lekcje, nawet mundurka nie ma! _Ciche prychnięcie wyrwało się z ust Kagamiego. Chcąc, nie chcąc kontynuował pisanie. Co się będzie jakimś niewidzialnym gościem przejmował…  
Chłopak wszedł do szatni i przeciągnął się rzuciwszy torbę na ławkę. Przywitał się z przebierającymi się kolegami z drużyny i sam począł zmieniać mundurek na dres. Spojrzał z ukosa na leżącą na ławce gazetę i podniósł ją mrużąc oczy. Na okładce pisemka znajdowała się szóstka chłopaków. Każdy z nich miał inny kolor włosów, a ustawili się tak, by ich czupryny tworzyły tęczę. W środku, pomiędzy zielonowłosym okularnikiem i ciemnoskórym ziewającym nastolatkiem stał ten sam chłopak, który od kilku dni śledził Taigę swoim smutnym spojrzeniem. Czerwonowłosy aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że te smutne oczy niegdyś były tak radosne. Pokazał gazetę najbliżej stojącemu szatynowi.  
- **Kto to?** – zapytał wskazując palcem na niskiego chłopaka. Brązowowłosy tylko wzruszył ramionami i wciągnął na siebie koszulkę. Taiga prychnął pod nosem i cisnął gazetę do śmietnika. Nie wyglądała na nową, a nikt się nią nie interesował, więc uznał ją za zbędną. Szybko przebrał się i skierował się na halę, gdzie czekali już wszyscy drugoklasiści i część pierwszaków. Czerwonooki machnął im na powitanie i od razu podszedł do wózka z piłkami. Wyjął jedną i zaczął nią niespiesznie kozłować.  
- **Oi, Kagami! Odłóż tą piłkę i w dwuszeregu zbiórka! – **trenerka dmuchnęła w gwizdek, z którego wydobył się ogłuszający dźwięk. Nastolatek skrzywił się i odrzucił piłkę do wózka. Spojrzał niezadowolony na niską szatynkę i ustawił się za jakimś krótko przystrzyżonym pierwszoklasistą.  
- **Dobra, trochę się przez ostatni tydzień poznaliśmy… Dziś zagramy mini mecz, starszacy przeciwko nowym członkom. – **oznajmiła radośnie Aida i uśmiechnęła się. _Wariatka. _Przemknęło Taidze przez myśl. Nie chodziło mu o pomysł trenerki, bo ten przypadł mu do gustu aż za bardzo. Powodem takich myśli był jej uśmiech, który często gościł na ustach trenerki, kiedy przed nimi był jakiś nieziemski wysiłek…  
-** Coś czuję, że będziemy mieli problem z ich pokonaniem… Słyszałeś? Podobno udało im się dojść do finałów eliminacji na Inter High już na pierwszym roku. Wydaje się więc, że sa dość silni. – **brunet posłał strwożone spojrzenie swoim kolegom z tymczasowej drużyny. Kagami wywrócił oczami i prychnął rozdrażniony. Podszedł do nich i obrzucił ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Był z nich najwyższy, więc śmiało mógł patrzeć na nich z góry, przez co ci ledwo przekraczający metr osiemdziesiąt chłopcy drżeli na widok Taigi o wiecznie groźnym spojrzeniu.  
-** Idioci. Pokonamy ich z palcem w nosie. – **oznajmił im i odszedł, by zająć swoje miejsce na boisku. Rozbrzmiał gwizdek, a piłka wyleciała w powietrze.  
Kagami wybił się i sięgnął po piłkę. Bez problemu złapał ją i od razu podał stojącemu niedaleko szatynowi. I tak rozpoczęła się zażarta gra o udowodnienie, który rocznik jest lepszy. Czerwonowłosy bez problemu radził sobie z pokonywaniem obrony starszaków. Problemy zaczęły się dopiero, gdy kryło go dwóch graczy. Jednak i z nimi się uporał i dalej zdobywał punkty dla drużyny. Jednak upór drugoklasistów sprawił, że Kagami stracił trochę punktów, a nadrobienie ich teraz było niemożliwe. By zdobyć kolejne dwa punkty widowiskowym wsadem, potrzebował niezwykle dużo czasu. Dotarcie pod kosz i wybicie się w powietrze nie było problemem. Jednak przedostanie się przez wzmocnioną obronę przeciwnika zabierało Taidze cenne sekundy, podczas których mógłby zdobywać kolejne dwójki. Kiedy zostały trzy minuty do końca czwartej kwarty dobiegła końca różnica wynosiła więcej niż dziesięć punktów. _Nie mogę tego przegrać… Muszę im udowodnić, jak silny jestem. Jeśli tutaj przegram, to mogę zapomnieć o nawet próbie pokonania kogoś z Pokolenia Cudów. _Kagami spiął się cały i znów spróbował przebić się przez potrójną obronę. Rozejrzał się za piłką i na chwilę znieruchomiał, gdy na boisku pojawił się niebieskowłosy. Taiga chciał się spytać, co on tu do cholery robi, jednak nie było na to czasu. Dwie minuty i jedenaście punktów do nadrobienia. Piłka poleciała prosto na niebieskowłosego, jakby pozostali pierwszacy wreszcie zauważyli go bez najmniejszego problemu. Jednak było to tylko złudzenie. Tak naprawdę niebieskowłosy stał na środku boiska niezauważony przez nikogo… Kiedy piłka miała go minąć, ten sięgnął po nią i skierował ją w stronę Kagamiego. Chwycił ją szybko i pobiegł do kosza. Gdy trafił, odwrócił się w stronę graczy, którzy wpatrywali się w szoku w leżącą na ziemi piłkę.  
- **Wy też to widzieliście…? To wyglądało, jakby duch kierował piłką. Bo aż nie możliwe jest, by ona zatoczyła taki łuk. – **rozpoczęła się żywa dyskusja na temat wydarzenia sprzed chwili. Taiga zawarczał gniewnie.  
- **Nie ma czasu na rozmowy! Mecz nadal trwa! – **krzyknął i wskazał na piłkę. Gra znów ruszyła, tym razem jednak urozmaicona o niezwykłego podania niewidzialnego chłopaka. Czerwonowłosy jako jedyny przyjmował je ze stoickim spokojem. Pozostali pierwszacy pierw musieli przyswoić, co przed chwilą się stało, by dopiero po chwili skierować się do kosza.  
- **Nie wierzę! Drugoklasiści prowadzą tylko jednym punktem! A zostało piętnaście sekund do końca meczu. – **oznajmił jakiś chłopak siedzący przy tablicy z punktami. Taiga zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się za piłką. Aktualnie była w rękach Furihaty, który rozglądał się z wahaniem po graczach. A czas leciał…  
- **Kurwa! Rzuć przed siebie! – **szatyn kiwnął głową i cisnął piłkę w kierunku kosza. Widmowy chłopak od razu pognał za nią i szybkim odbiciem pokierował ją do Kagamiego. Ten przejął ją, wybił się w powietrze i w ostatni sekundach meczu zdobył decydujące o ich zwycięstwie punkty. Gdy wylądował na ziemi, przeciągnął się i spojrzał na uśmiechającego się delikatnie niebieskowłosego. Jego oczy lśniły podobnym blaskiem, jak na okładce magazynu, który Taiga brutalnie wyrzucił do śmietnika.  
- **_Dzięki. _**– szepnął mijając niebieskookiego i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Podszedł do cieszących się z wygranej pierwszaków i posłał im triumfalne spojrzenie. – **A nie mówiłem, że wygramy? – **zapytał i zarechotał. Był zbyt zajęty przekomarzaniem się z nowymi kolegami, by zauważyć jak widmowy chłopak śmieje się razem z nimi.  
- _Nie ma za co. Po to tu jestem. – _odparł i skierował się do wyjścia z hali.


	4. Rozdział 3

Czerwonowłosy przeciągnął się i starł z czoła kropelki potu. Zaczęło się pomału ściemniać, a on nadal grał w pojedynkę w kosza. Był zbyt skupiony, by zauważyć takie zmiany jak niższa temperatura, czy zachodzące słońce. Ignorował nawet opartego o siatkę błękitnowłosego, który z zainteresowaniem śledził każdy ruch Kagamiego. Piłka znów odbiła się o ziemię kilka razy, by potem przelecieć przez obręcz kosza. Jednak zamiast upaść na kort i potoczyć się w swoim kierunku, wpadła wprost w wyciągnięte dłonie niskiego jasnowłosego nastolatka. Taiga utkwił zszokowane spojrzenie w niebieskookim, który tylko uśmiechnął się blado i odrzucił piłkę w kierunku koszykarza. Dla osoby, która przyglądałaby się grającemu Taidze z boku, zobaczyłaby, jak piłka na moment zawisa w powietrzu, by potem poszybować w kierunku czerwonowłosego… który wyglądał na równie zdziwionego tym faktem, jak zwykły przechodzień. Tylko, że Kagamiego nie dziwił fakt, że piłka sama do niego wraca. Zszokowany był tym, że ten widmowy chłopak postanowił dołączyć do gry. Nastolatek już zrozumiał, że nie ma do czynienia z normalną osobą, tylko czymś paranormalnym, jakimś duchem, lub nienamacalnym bytem widocznym tylko dla niego. Odezwanie się więc do tego niebieskowłosego w miejscu publicznym byłoby skazaniem siebie na biały kaftan z długimi rękawami i pozbawiony okien pokój z białymi ścianami, białą podłogą i białym łóżkiem. Postanowił więc milczeć i podziwiając ten delikatny uśmiech zdobiący usta widma kontynuować grę. Odbił kilkukrotnie piłkę i rzucił ją w kierunku kosza. Siatka zaszeleściła, a piłka znów wylądowała w rękach chłopaka. Taiga pomału przyzwyczajał się do silnych podań tak drobnego nastolatka. Z każdym kolejnym rzutem coraz płynniej wychodziło mu odbieranie piłki i szybkie odrzucenie jej w kierunku kosza. Po dłuższe chwili ziewnął przeciągle i przetarł zmęczone oczy.

- **Aaa. Na dziś koniec… Zmęczony jestem. – **powiedział ni to do siebie, ni to do niebieskowłosego i wygiął się do tyłu rozciągając barki. Widmowy chłopak uśmiechnął się i skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. Sam nie odczuwał zbytniego zmęczenia… Jednak jakieś tam odczuwał i jak każdy normalny człowiek kładł się spać. Taiga spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu i westchnął. Dochodziła dziewiąta, a więc czas się zbierać. Nie ma czasu na gotowanie, po drodze można wejść do Maji i wykupić połowę hamburgerów, jakie mieliby na składzie. Tak, to dobry pomysł. Uśmiechnąwszy się ciepło do niebieskowłosego, chwycił torbę i szybkim krokiem ruszył do baru.  
W Maji Burgerze miał dziwne uczucie, że ktoś go ciągle obserwuje… Może to ludzie, którzy nie mogą uwierzyć w widok ogromnego stosu jedzenia, które czerwonowłosy miał zamiar zjeść w pojedynkę? Jednak kiedy Taiga podnosił głowę i rozglądał się po restauracji, nie wyglądało na to, by ktokolwiek był zainteresowany chłopakiem i jego jedzeniem. Zajęci byli własnymi burgerami, oraz rozmowami z osobą towarzyszącą. A więc kto mógł wpatrywać się w niego tak przeszywającym spojrzeniem? Czerwonowłosemu od razu przyszła na myśl para tych wielkich, błękitnych oczu, w których ostatnio oprócz rozpaczy i niemej tęsknoty można było dojrzeć szczęśliwe iskierki. I ten delikatny uśmiech, który potrafił wyrazić więcej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Kagami mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał zamyślony w okno leniwie przeżuwając burgera. Kiedy odwracał głowę w kierunku szyby, mimochodem spojrzał na siedzącą naprzeciwko błękitnowłosą osobę. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim ciemnoczerwone brwi zjechały ku sobie, a Taiga zrozumiał, kto dosiadł się do jego stolika. Zachłysnął się jedzeniem i pokasłując spojrzał na chłopaka widmo. Ten wpatrywał się niewzruszony to w czerwonookiego, to w tackę z ulotką baru. Po chwili wyciągnął bladą dłoń i postukał palcem w jedną z promocyjnych ofert. _Duży shake w cenie małego, a mały 50% tańszy, niż zwykle. _Kagami zmrużył oczy przez chwilę analizując pokazane mu ogłoszenie. A więc chłopak lubi shake'i waniliowe…  
- **_Lubisz te shake'i? –_** spytał zniżonym głosem tak, by siedząca dwa stoliki kobieta nie pomyślała, że mówi do siebie. Błękitnowłosy pokiwał głową, a w jego oczach błysnęły wesoło łakome iskierki. Widocznie nie pił dość długo swojego ulubionego napoju, a możliwość skosztowania go ponownie była tak kusząca, że chłopak nie bał się poprosić Taigi o przysługę. Czerwonooki dokończył ostatniego hamburgera i bez słowa wyszedł z Maji. Zaś widmowy nastolatek nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca, siedział przy oknie i wpatrywał się w plecy oddalającego się Kagamiego.

***.*.*.***

Kiedy tylko Taiga wszedł do klasy, od razu zaczął rozglądać się za niebieską czupryną widmowego chłopaka. Wczoraj wieczorem przeanalizował wszystko… jednak nadal nie mógł zrozumieć kilku rzeczy. Jeśli chłopak jest duchem i nikt, oprócz Kagamiego, go nie widzi, to po co ten chodzi normalnie do szkoły jak każdy inny uczeń? Jako widmo mógłby dostać się wszędzie… Nie musiałby płacić za bilety samolotowe, by móc zwiedzać świat… Po prostu wsiadłby i poleciał tam, gdzie akurat chciał. Ale nie… Lepiej chodzić do szkoły i uczęszczać na lekcje, na których może tylko słuchać… Bo byłoby trochę dziwnie, gdyby zadanie nagle samo zaczęło się rozwiązywać na tablicy, nieprawdaż? Drugą rzeczą, która nurtowała Taigę był fakt, że chłopak nie zamienił z nim ani jednego słowa. Czerwonowłosy przecież od dłuższego czasu odzywa się do niego, zadaje różnie pytania… A odpowiedzi otrzymuje albo kiwnięcie głową, albo delikatny uśmiech. Nawet nie przedstawił się, a Taidze pozostało go nazywać w myślach jedynie „widmem". Wyglądało to tak, jakby ten nastolatek o błękitnych oczach bał się odezwać do Kagamiego… Bał, albo po prostu nie mógł. _Coś w stylu klątwy, że jak się odezwiesz – znikniesz za zawsze z tego świata._ Podsumował czerwonowłosy i na tym zakończył swoje wczorajsze rozmyślania. Jeszcze tylko kilka razy sobie powtórzył, by pamiętał jutro o waniliowym shake'u i położył się spać. A teraz stał w wejściu do klasy i wpatrywał się w puste miejsce, gdzie zazwyczaj siedział widmowy chłopak. Kagami westchnął i zajął swoje miejsce.  
Od razu po lekcjach ruszył do Maji Burgera gdzie, jak się spodziewał, siedział błękitnowłosy. Wyglądał trochę tak, jakby nie ruszył się z tego miejsca przez całą noc i południe. Wpatrywał się w szybę i w zamyśleniu podążał wzrokiem za przejeżdżającymi samochodami, lub przebiegającymi obok ludźmi. Kiedy Taiga wszedł do środka wzdrygnął się i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Miał bezosobowy wyraz twarzy, jednak w jego oczach dało się dostrzec wesołe iskierki. Czyżby cieszył się w faktu, że Kagami dotrzymał ich obietnicy? Czerwonowłosy wzruszył ramionami i poszedł złożyć zamówienie. Kiedy na tacy wylądowało piętnaście burgerów i jeden duży shake nastolatek podszedł do okupowanego przez widmo stolika. Położył naprzeciwko błękitnowłosego tacę i sam zajął miejsce obok niego. Nie było to koniecznie, ale Taiga nie chciałby, by ktokolwiek zobaczył przesuwający się z własnej woli kubek z shake'iem. Byłoby to co najmniej dziwne, a szczególnie wtedy, gdyby zawartość kubka zaczęła pomału znikać bez pomocy Kagamiego. Dlatego bezpieczniej jest usiąść obok ducha, pilnować shake'a i samemu od czasu do czasu po niego sięgać. I jak postanowił, tak też zrobił. Jadł ze znużeniem swoje hamburgery, przy okazji pilnując, by błękitnowłosy za dużo nie jeździł kubkiem po stoliku. Od czasu do czasu sam sięgał po niego i upijał trochę chłodnego słodkiego płynu. _To tak jakby pośredni pocałunek. _Przeszło mu przez myśl. _Matko boska. Pocałunek z duchem. _Czerwonowłosy wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na wpatrującego się w niego ducha. Ten uniósł brwi w pytającym geście, a Kagami poczuł nieodpartą ochotę machnięcia lekceważąco ręką. Zamiast tego zarumienił się lekko i mruknął coś, niby to do siebie, jaki ten shake jest zimny. Błękitnooki tylko wzruszył ramionami i delikatnie odsunął od Taigi napój i sam go skosztował. Chciał powiedzieć Taidze, że przecież wcale taki zimny nie jest, jednak o wiele lepiej było im się porozumiewać bez słów. Bo kiedy tylko by się odezwał, zostałby zasypany setką pytań. A widmowy chłopak naprawdę nie był jeszcze gotowy, by podzielić się z kimkolwiek jego przeszłością… Praktycznie nawet nie rozważał takie możliwości… Ale kiedy okazało się, że ten wysoki Japończyk widzi go, pomału zaczął się nastawiać, że kiedyś nadejdzie moment, gdy będzie musiał wszystko wyjaśnić… Wszystko od początku. Od tego kim jest, przez opowieść o szkole i jego powiązaniu z Kiseki, aż do momentu, kiedy umarł. Dlatego lepiej jest jak najdłużej tego unikać i zawzięcie starać się nie znaleźć się z czerwonookim w miejscu, gdzie nikt by ich nie zauważył.  
Kagami szybko dokończył swój posiłek i mruknąwszy ciche pożegnanie – odniósł tacę i udał się do wyjścia. Jeszcze tylko raz spojrzał w błękitne oczy chłopaka i ruszył do domu. Nie zauważył, kiedy niebieskowłosy wstał od stołu i podążył za nim. Dopiero po chwili zauważył jakiś cień idący przy jego boku. Odwrócił w tę stronę głowę i oniemiał, gdy natrafił na beznamiętnie spojrzenie widmowego nastolatka. Gdyby nie mijający ich ludzie, Taiga z chęcią zadałby chłopakowi kilka pytań… Jednak mówienie do siebie nie wyglądałoby najlepiej, więc postanowił milczeć. Gdy dotarli do mieszkania czerwonowłosego, duch niższego chłopaka zatrzymał się i z ciepłym uśmiechem zdobiącym jego usta pomachał Kagamiemu, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Taiga również uśmiechnął się i wszedł do domu.


	5. Rozdział 4

Następny dzień okazał się chyba najgorszym ze wszystkich dotychczasowych w tej szkole… Przynajmniej jego początek, ponieważ już z samego rana klasa Taigi została zasypana różnymi sprawdzianami, kartkówkami i testami. A Kagami, który zamiast uczyć się, grał w kosza, lub siedział w Maji z niewidzialnym dla reszty społeczeństwa chłopakiem, którego imienia nadal się nie dowiedział. Jednak nie było czasu na rozmyślanie o imieniu błękitnowłosego. Przed Taigą leżał sprawdzian, którego nastolatek za cholerę nie potrafił rozwiązać. Nie, inaczej. Nawet nie próbował go rozwiązać. Wpatrywał się tępo w kartkę i w te dziwne wzory, wykresy i tabele. _Fizyka to złe zło. Dziwne coś wytrzaśnięte z piekła… Pomiot szatana, syn Belzebuba… A może raczej córka? _Zamiast wziąć i chociaż udawać, że pisze coś na kartce – bezczelnie wzruszył ramionami i utkwił wzrok za oknem oczekując końca czasu. Zmrużył oczy, gdy w odbiciu szyby zamajaczyła mu błękitna czupryna. Pomału odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na pochylającego się nad jego ławką widmowego chłopaka, który z zainteresowaniem zapoznawał się z treścią poszczególnych zadań. Taiga prychnął i chwycił ołówek, by na górze kartki napisać koślawe _Idź sobie._ Niebieskooki pokiwał przecząco głową i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku ołówka. Kagami poczuł dziwny chłód, gdy dłoń ducha zanurzyła się w jego własnej. Dosłownie, zanurzyła… I chwyciła delikatnie ołówek, którym zaczęła poruszać, przy okazji notując rozwiązanie zadania. Czerwonowłosy uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, jednak szybko potrząsnął głową i pochylił się, by wyglądało to tak, że to on robi te zadania. Kiedy błękitnowłosy rozwiązywał zadania, Taiga przyglądał mu się z ukosa. Miał teraz okazję, by dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Miał delikatne, trochę kobiece rysy, niezwykle jasną cerę i duże, teraz utkwione w teście, oczy, z których można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi pomimo, że sama twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Taiga od czasu do czasu wyrywał widmowemu nastolatkowi ołówek i pisał z boku własne uwagi i różne pytania. _Ja pierniczę! Jak ty to robisz? _Nabazgrał szybko na kartce i poluźnił uścisk ołówka tak, by niebieskowłosy mógł bez problemu mu odpisać. _Normalnie… -_- _Taiga parsknął na widok kończącego krótką wypowiedź emotikona. Nie spodziewał się po tym chłopaku takiej odpowiedzi. Szybko jednak uspokoił się i znów powrócił do udawanego rozwiązywania zadań.  
- **Koniec czasu. Odłóżcie ołówki, a kartki przesuńcie na krawędź ławki. – **kiedy odezwał się nauczyciel, test Kagamiego został w połowie rozwiązany. Zrobione miał najprostsze zadania… Jednak sam fakt, że cokolwiek miał zrobione było sporym szokiem. Czerwonooki szybko wymazał niepotrzebne napisy, za które na pewno nie zbierze dodatkowych punktów, tylko co najwyżej opieprz nauczyciela, że pisze sam do siebie i to na teście. No bo na pewno to nie jest normalne, gdy uczeń na kartce prowadzi konwersację typu: _Jak ty to robisz? Normalnie. A to jak? Tak jak poprzednie. Ale ty to robisz inaczej. Uspokój się, proszę. Marnujesz nasz czas na te bazgroły. _Nic, tylko umówić go na wizytę u psychologa, albo psychiatry… Kiedy kartka zniknęła z ławki czerwonowłosego, ten odetchnął z ulgą i oparł się o krzesło. Widmowy chłopak zaś znów zajął swoje miejsce za plecami Taigi.  
- **Dobrze, a teraz przejdźmy do dzisiejszego tematu lekcji… **

Kagami przeciągnął się leniwie i z zadowoleniem podniósł się z krzesła. Przed chwilą rozbrzmiał dzwonek obwieszczający koniec ostatniej lekcji. Pozostał jeszcze trening i można iść do domu. Albo do Maji… Chłopak wyszedł z klasy i skierował się do hali, gdzie oczekiwała na niego reszta drużyny. Szybko się przebrał i wszedł na salę, gdzie wszyscy o czymś żywo dyskutowali. Podszedł do nich i rozejrzał się.  
- **A gdzie trenerka? – **zapytał unosząc podwójną brew. To było dziwne, że tej szalonej krótkowłosej dziewczyny jeszcze nie było. Zazwyczaj stała oparta o jeden z koszy i obserwowała uważnie wchodzących nastolatków.  
- **Spóźni się trochę. – **odparł kapitan drużyny. – **Dobra, ludzie. Koniec dyskusji. Zagramy dziś w mieszanych drużynach. **– zaklaskał w dłonie, by przyprowadzić rozgadanych nastolatków do porządku.  
Kiedy gra trwała w najlepsze, u bram Seirin pojawił się wysoki blondyn ubrany w szary garnitur. Rozejrzał się uważnie i z dziwnym uśmiechem wstąpił na teren szkoły. Dziewczyny, które opuszczały budynek szkolny, przystawały na moment i wpatrywały się zauroczone w chłopaka. _Patrz, jakie ciacho! A jaki wysoki… Czy to nie jest model …? _Szeptały między sobą, odwracając głowy w stronę kierującego się do hali nastolatka. Ten starał się je ignorować. Miał tylko jeden cel…  
Gra trwała w najlepsze. Kagami gwałtownie wyminął niższego od siebie szatyna i kozłując piłkę – ruszył w kierunku kosza. Już chciał się wybić i zdobyć kolejne dwa punkty, kiedy drogę zagrodził mu jeden z drugoklasistów. Czerwonowłosy nawet nie zwolnił. Zrobił pełen obrót wokół zszokowanego bruneta i trafił piłką do kosza. Przez chwilę wisiał na obręczy, a gdy wylądował na ziemi, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z podziwem.  
- **Z takimi zdolnościami będzie w stanie pokonać całe Pokolenie Cudów! – **wszyscy potaknęli i zaczęli dzielić się między sobą spostrzeżeniami, jak to cudownie by było zostać championem i pokonać najlepszych z najlepszych, czyli członków żywej legendy, jaką jest Kiseki no Sedai. Piątka szesnastolatków, która przez trzy lata gimnazjum poprowadziła swoją szkołę do trzykrotnego zwycięstwa w międzyszkolnych zawodach. Byli najlepsi. A celem Kagamiego było pokonanie każdego z nich i zostanie numerem jeden w Japonii. Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się do własnego marzenia. Jednak do rzeczywistości przywrócił go głośny dźwięk gwizdka… A tylko jedna osoba się nim tutaj posługiwała.  
- **Dobra, ludzie. Koniec gry! Mam wam coś do oznajmienia. – **oznajmiła trenerka stając na środku boiska. Koszykarze zebrali się w półkolu wpatrując się z ciekawością w szatynkę.

- **Eee?! Mówisz, że załatwiłaś nam mecz sparingowy z Kaijou? **– Hyuuga spojrzał zdezorientowany na swoją przyjaciółkę z klasy. Ta pokiwała zadowolona głową, na co drugoklasiści stęknęli.  
- **Są niezłym przeciwnikiem! I pierwszaki też sobie pograją. – **wyjaśniła trenerka. Kapitan drużyny jednak nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
- **Wiesz… To nie tak, że oni są źli. Oni mogą być dla nas za dobrzy. – **stwierdził z pewnym wahaniem. Pierwszaki nie wyglądali na zadowolonych. Wpatrywali się z trwogą to w Aidę, to w Hyuugę.  
- **Silni są? – **zapytał jeden z nowych członków drużyny, który niezbyt się orientował w tych wszystkich drużynach. Wszyscy starszacy posłali mu dziwne spojrzenia.  
- **Są bardzo silną szkołą grającą na krajowym poziomie… I co roku dostają się do finałowych rozgrywek. – **wyjaśnił okularnik i westchnął cicho. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, jednak za ich plecami rozległy się rozentuzjazmowany szepty, piski i dziewczęce okrzyki. Wszyscy członkowie drużyny koszykarskiej odwrócili się w kierunku stadka rozradowanych dziewczyn wpatrujących się z uwielbieniem w siedzącego na podwyższeniu sali blondyna. Ten zaś utkwił wzrok w drużynie Seirin i podrapał się zakłopotany po karku. Szybko podpisał kolejny zeszyt swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Z ust trenerki wydobył się okrzyk zaskoczenia.  
- **Co tutaj robi Kise Ryouta?! – **krzyknęła i wskazała na składającego autografy modela. Ten uśmiechnął się czarująco i pomachał im.  
- **Sorka, sorka… To nie tak miało wyglądać, ale naprawdę ciężko jest przemknąć niezauważonym. Poczekacie chwilkę? – **nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź powrócił do podpisywania różnych przedmiotów podsuwanych pod jego fanki. Kagami dopiero teraz zauważył stojącego obok niego błękitnowłosego, który wpatrywał się w Ryoutę ze smutkiem i jakby… oburzeniem? Może. Gdy łańcuszek dziewcząt wreszcie zniknął z hali, blondyn zeskoczył ze sceny i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku Aidy i Hyuugi, którzy stali najbliżej.  
- **Wybaczcie, że was tak nachodzę i w ogóle… Ale kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jutro zmierzę się ze szkołą, do której chciał iść Kurokocchi, to nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by przyjść i zobaczyć wasz trening. – **wytłumaczył się z czarującym uśmiechem. Kagami jakby czegoś nie rozumiał… Że niby kim jest ten Kurokocchi? _Nie mówcie mi, że to ten chłopak-widmo. _Przeszło mu przez myśl i spojrzał na niskiego nastolatka. Ten nadal przyglądał się Ryoucie.  
- **Kurokocchi? – **zapytał kapitan Seirin z wahaniem. Pierwszy raz słyszy o kimś takim… Nigdy nie pojawił się tutaj żaden chłopak o podobnym nazwisku, więc zapytanie się o niego było rzeczą wręcz odruchową.  
- **Kuroko Tetsuya, szósty gracz widmo gimnazjum Teikou, ostatni członek Pokolenia Cudów. – **wyjaśnił Ryouta z niejaką melancholią w głosie. Teraz Kagami był w stu procentach pewien, że „prześladujący" go duch jest chłopakiem z okładki magazynu, który niedawno znalazł w szatni. I przy okazji dowiedział się jego imienia. Kuroko… Czyli ten, który porusza marionetkami. Porusza piłką tak, jakby go tam nie było. Wprawdzie… go rzeczywiście tak naprawdę nie ma, a piłka sama porusza się, tym samym wprawiając w osłupienie pozostałych graczy. _Pasuje to do niego. _ Pomyślał i uśmiechnął się. Kise jednak nie skończył wyjaśniać tego, kim był niebieskowłosy.  
- **Kurokocchi dość długo marzył, by dołączyć do waszej szkoły. Stwierdził, że podoba mu się to, jak gracie. Jednak przez… pewien wypadek… musiał odpuścić sobie takie pospolite marzenie, jakim jest uczęszczanie do liceum. –** blondyn wyraźnie posmutniał, a Kagami zastanowił się nad jego słowa. Przez pewien wypadek…? Teraz wszystko jakby zaczęło się układać w jedną logiczną całość. Kuroko, były członek Pokolenia Cudów, który zginął w wypadku… Jego marzeniem było dołączenie do drużyny koszykarskiej Seirin, lecz jego śmierć uniemożliwiła mu to. Jednakże jego marzenie było tak silne, że jego dusza pozostała na tym świecie. _Ten, który uważany był za widmo, stał się nim naprawdę. _Przeszło Kagamiemu przez myśl, na co chłopak skrzywił się. Czy Kuroko naprawdę tak bardzo zależało na zrealizowaniu swojego marzenia? Niby dlaczego? Co go tak mocno pchało, że nie pozwolił się zabrać z tego świata?  
- _Po prostu chciałem poczuć na własnej skórze prawdziwą drużynową grę, w której nie liczy się tylko zwycięstwo, ale i dobra zabawa. – _po prawej stronie Taigi odezwał się cichy spokojny głos. Kagami odwrócił w jego stronę głowę i oniemiał. Niebieskowłosy wpatrywał się w niego z poważnym wzrokiem… - _Jednak dobrze, że możesz mnie zobaczyć… Przynajmniej mam pewność, że pomożesz mi spełnić moje marzenie. _  
Czerwonowłosy miał ochotę zacząć śmiać się, krzyczeć, płakać, tarzać się po ziemi i skakać ku niebu jednocześnie… Po prostu zrobić coś absurdalnego, coś co zapewni mu pobyt z ośrodku psychiatrycznym. Ale najbardziej chciał powiedzieć temu widmowemu nastolatkowi zaledwie pięć słów: _Jak niby mam to zrobić?_


	6. Rozdział 5

Kaijou było dużą szkołą, która stawiała na prestiż. Wchodząc na jej teren – bez zastanowienia dało się stwierdzić, że wkład w wszelkie kluby sportowe jest na wysokim poziomie. Było tu naprawdę wiele hal sportowych, a każda poświęcona była innemu kółku zainteresowań. Członkowie drużyny koszykarskiej z Seirin z podziwem rozglądali się na wszystkie możliwe strony. Na ziemię jednak sprowadził ich czyjś rozentuzjazmowany krzyk.  
- **Oi! Tutaj, tutaj! – **wszyscy odwrócili głowę w kierunku uśmiechającego się promiennie Kise Ryouty. Chłopak pomachał im i podbiegł do nich. Ubrany był w czarny podkoszulek i szare szorty. Wyglądał tak, jakby przed chwilą uciekł z nadal trwającego treningu. – **Tak sobie pomyślałem, że jeśli szkoła jest taka wielka i w ogóle… to możecie łatwo się zgubić. Więc wymknąłem się i przyczłapałem tu do was. – **wyjaśnił powód swojego nagłego pojawienia się i posłał im czarujący uśmiech. Kagami prychnął i wywrócił oczami. Takie zachowanie naprawdę go irytowało. Jak ten nadpobudliwy dzieciak mógł należeć do Pokolenia Cudów, grając w koszykówkę zaledwie dwa lata? Taiga jeszcze nie zdążył poznać umiejętności blondyna, jednak jego koledzy z drużyny pokazali mu kilka artykułów o znanym modelu-koszykarzu. Miał on niezwykłą zdolność kopiowania tego, co ujrzał na oczy. Jeśli Kagami zrobiłby jakiś widowiskowy wsad, Kise bez problemu powtórzyłby go za nim. Jednak nawet tak niesamowita zdolność pozwalająca Ryoucie na ciągłe rozwijanie się miała swoje ograniczenia. Chłopak nie potrafił skopiować zdolności pozostałych członków Pokolenia. Dzieliła go od nich ściana, której nie mógł przeskoczyć, lub zburzyć… Jednak ściana ta była tak cienka, że niewiele potrzebowało, by tylko ją delikatnie szturchnąć, a sama runie… Potrzeba tak niewiele, a zarazem tak dużo. Dużo czasu, by dojść do tego, co potrzeba do zniszczenia tego muru. Kiedy dotarli do hali okupowanej przez drużynę koszykówki, trenerka miała dziwne przeczucie, że zdarzy się coś dziwnego. I fuknęła niezadowolona, gdy jej oczom ukazała się podzielona na pół hala. Na jednej połowie trwały przygotowania do meczu, na drugiej zaś pozostali członkowie klubu nie przerywali swojego zwykłego treningu. Kagami stanął obok trenerki i zmrużył oczy warcząc gniewnie. Niebieskowłose widmo również nie wyglądało na zadowolone z takiego obrotu spraw. A złość wszystkich spotęgowały lekceważące słowa trenera Kaijou. Po grzecznym przywitaniu się, tylko machnął ręką w kierunku hali i jakby nigdy nic spytał, czy nie będzie przeszkadzało zawodnikom Seirin grać na połowie.  
- **Bo wiecie, mecz z wami będzie dla nas dobrą rozgrzewką… Jednak grzechem jest wystawiać przeciwko wam cały główny skład. – **oznajmił i spojrzał na szykującego się do meczu blondyna. – **Więc ty, Kise, nawet nie marz o wejściu na boisko. –** dodał. Kagami wręcz zaczął się buzować. Słowa tego grubasa tak nim wstrząsnęły, że miał ochotę rozwalić tą połowę Sali. Zniszczyć całą drużynę Kaijou. Zgnieść i wdeptać ją w ziemię. Mierzył groźnym spojrzeniem szykujących się do meczu nastolatków z przeciwnej drużyny.  
- **_Zniszczę… _**- wyszeptał do siebie. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł w okolicy żeber dziwny chłód. Już raz doświadczył tego uczucia. Spojrzał w dół, na trzymającego dłoń w ciele Taigi niebieskookiego. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, jednak Kagami wyraźnie widział, jak błękitne oczy chłopaka zasnuwa ciemna mgła. Tetsuya również był wściekły. Jednak oprócz Kagamiego nikt o tym nie wiedział. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, że ten nastolatek tu stoi.  
- _Spokojnie, Kagami-kun. Wyżyjesz się na nich podczas meczu. –_ był to dopiero drugi raz, kiedy błękitnowłosy odezwał się do Taigi. Pierwszy raz zdarzył się dnia poprzedniego, gdy to Kise Ryouta odwiedził Seirin. Opanowany głos chłopaka wręcz nie pasował do tego gniewnego spojrzenia, jakim obrzucał to trenera, to kapitana drużyny, to pozostałych graczy… Jednak ani razu ten wzrok nie spoczął na Kise. Wysoki Japończyk nie zastanawiał się dlaczego. Uspokoił się trochę, kiedy mijający go Koganei przeszedł przez stojącego obok Tetsuyę. Szatyn wzdrygnął się i spojrzał z trwogą na owianego mroczną aurą Taigę.  
- **Brr. Jak się przechodzi obok ciebie, to wieje chłodem. Wiesz, Kagami? –** czerwonowłosy tylko mruknął coś pod nosem, patrząc z ukosa na Kuroko. _Ciekawe, jakie to uczucie, gdy ktoś tak przez ciebie przechodzi? _Zastanawiał się, idąc wraz z resztą drużyny do szatni.

Rozbrzmiał gwizdek, a piłka została wyrzucona w górę. Kagami niemalże automatycznie wybił się w powietrze, by szybko ją złapać. Jednakże gracz drużyny przeciwnej skoczył trochę wyżej, niż czerwonowłosy, przez co piłka już na samym początku mecz znalazła się w rękach Kaijou. Podanie zostało skierowane do kapitana drużyny, który ze stoickim spokojem zaczął kozłować piłką stojąc w miejscu.  
- **Dobra, chłopaki! Zróbmy to jak należy i zacznijmy mecz od zdobycia pierwszego punktu. **– odparł unosząc palec wskazujący ku górze. Ruszył pomału w kierunku kosza przeciwnika. Był pewny siebie, nie bał się tak młodej drużyny, jaką była Seirin. I to go właśnie zgubiło. Piłka nagle wypadła mu z dłoni i poleciała w kierunku Kagamiego. Nie… Ona ot tak sama wyleciała. Została wybita przez błękitnowłosego nastolatka, który znów pojawił się na boisku znikąd. Taiga uśmiechnął się i szybko pognał w kierunku kosza Kaijou. Kiedy skoczył, jego ręka na chwilę zawisnęła nad obręczą, by po chwili z ogromną siłą wrzucić piłkę do środka. Kiedy wylądował na ziemi, zmrużył oczy przyglądając się swojej dłoni, której palce zaciśnięte były na oderwanej obręczy.  
-** Oj… - **mruknął i podniósł rękę do góry. Za jego plecami rozległy się przerażone krzyki, jednak Kagami zignorował je. Był zbyt zainteresowany trzymanym obiektem. – **Woo. Jest większa, niż myślałem. **– stwierdził. Po chwili odwrócił się do członków obu drużyn i z zadziornym uśmiechem pomachał kapitanowi niebieskich obręczą.  
- **Soraski za to… Tak jakoś wyszło. Śrubka była zardzewiała, czy coś… A przez ten mały wypadek musicie udostępnić nam całe boisko, by mecz mógł się odbyć. – **ani trener, ani żaden z członków drużyny tego prestiżowego liceum nie wyglądali na zadowolonych z takiego obrotu spraw. Byli przerażeni siłą Kagamiego i zirytowani faktem, że stracili swoje pierwsze dwa punkty. Nie mają innej możliwości, jak dopuszczenie Kise do gry. Blondyn wpatrywał się z szokiem nie w Kagamiego, a w leżącą pod zepsutym koszem piłkę. To, co nastąpiło przed tym widowiskowym wsadem było tak dobrze znane Ryoucie… Tak dobrze znane, a jednak tak dawno zepchnięte w niebyt. Nie widział tego typu podań od ostatniego meczu Kurokocchiego. Jednak czy to, co tu się wydarzyło, można nazwać podaniem? A może piłka rzeczywiście tylko wyskoczyła z rąk Kasamatsu? Kise nie wiedział… Nie mógł tego wiedzieć. I nie miał jak się tego dowiedzieć. Pozostało mu wejść na boisko, dołączyć do gry i pokonać Seirin. Wygrać z nimi… Czyli zrobić coś, co robił od dłuższego czasu. Wygrana była dla niego rzeczą tak oczywistą, jak oddychanie, czy mówienie. O tak. Ryouta bardzo dobrze znał ten niesamowity smak wygranej.  
- _Więc czy nie nadszedł czas, by poznać cierpkości porażki?- _zapytał niebieskooki chłopak, wpatrując się przenikliwie w blondyna. Po chwili odwrócił się, by na moment usunąć się z boiska. Wróci, gdy gra ruszy na nowo.

Ryouta przeciągnął się leniwie i spojrzał na stojącego ze znużonym spojrzeniem Kagamiego. Po chwili blondyn uśmiechnął się promiennie, a Taiga mógł przysiąc, że w tle pojawiły się różowe kwiatki. Skrzywił się i fuknął coś pod nosem. Jednak to nie sztuczna radość modela go irytowała… No, może nie w tak dużym stopniu, jak rozmowy niegrających członków Kaijou o rozwalonym przez Japończyka koszu. Kise zaśmiał się, a różowe kwiatki zamieniły się w migoczące gwiazdki.  
- **Muszę przyznać, że trochę zaskoczyłeś naszego trenera. Po raz pierwszy widzę u niego taki wyraz twarzy. – **stwierdził drapiąc się w tył karku. Kagami posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, które szybko starło radosny uśmiech blondyna z jego ust.  
- **Cały czas patrzył na nas z góry. Ma za swoje! – **warknął obrażony i poszedł zająć swoją pozycję, kiedy oznajmiono im, że można wreszcie kontynuować grę.

Jeszcze mecz się nie rozpoczął, kiedy na trybunach zaczęły się pojawiać piszczące stadka nastolatek, wpatrujących się z uwielbieniem w stojącego naprzeciwko Kagamiego modela. Krzyczały do niego, by dał z siebie wszystko, życzyły mu powodzenia, a niektóre nawet w tym zamieszaniu próbowały wyznać mu swoje uczucia. Ten tylko uśmiechał się szeroko i machał im, co spotkało się z większą euforią dziewczęcej części trybun. Hyuuga uniósł brew w zdziwieniu i spojrzał na kapitana Kaijou. Ten tylko wywrócił oczami i machnął ręką.  
- **Tak jest zawsze, kiedy ten idiota gra. – **wyjaśnił i rzucił mordercze spojrzenie swojego młodszego kolegi z drużyny. – **No właśnie… - **dodał i oddalił się od bruneta w okularach. Podbiegł do Kise i z całej siły kopnął go w plecy. Taiga odskoczył zdziwiony nagłym atakiem na Ryoutę, który upadł do przodu pojękując z bólu.  
- **Jak długo będziesz tak sterczał i im machał?! – **krzyknął Kasamatsu stając nad blondynem. Ten podniósł się z ziemi trzymając się za obolałe miejsce i przybrał minę zbolałego pieska.  
- **Wybacz, senpai. – **odparł ze skruchą w głosie i pochylił głowę w przepraszającym geście.  
- **Ty mnie nie przepraszaj, tylko rusz to dupsko! Bo zaraz cię walnę! – **kapitan Kaijou wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego. Nie dość, że już na wstępie przegrywali, to jeszcze ten model od siedmiu boleści się obijał, zamiast jak najszybciej odrobić stracone dwa punkty… Dwa jedyne punkty. Kasamatsu wiedział, że trudne to nie będzie. Wystarczy tylko, że Kise wreszcie skupi się na meczu.  
- **Ale ty już to zrobiłeś! – **stęknął Ryouta. Brunet prychnął i uderzył młodszego chłopaka w ramię. – **Ty jeszcze nie ogarnąłeś, o co mi chodzi? Jeśli goście witają się z nami w taki sposób, to niegrzecznie by było się nie odwdzięczyć. – **powiedziawszy to, uderzył nastolatka w tył głowy i odwrócił się, by zająć swoje miejsce. Po ten małej scence na sali zapanował jako taki porządek, a gra znów ruszyła. Piłka od razu została przekazana Ryoucie, który biegiem ruszył w kierunku kosza. Drogę zagrodził mu Hyuuga, jednak ten niski okularnik nie mógł zdziałać wiele przeciwko sile modela. Blondyn mocno wybił się w powietrze i naśladując ruchy Kagamiego – cisnął piłką przez obręcz, na której po chwili zawisnął.  
- **Potraktujcie to, jako nasze powitanie. – **powiedział i wylądował na ziemi z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Taiga przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że zdolnością Kise jest kopiowanie ruchów, jednak nie spodziewał się, że blondyn powtarza je ze zdwojoną siłą. _Potwór. _Przeszło mu przez myśl, przez co uśmiechnął się złowrogo. _A moim celem jest pokonanie tego potwora. _Z tą myślą ruszył w kierunku kosza Kaijou. Machnął Izukiemu, by ten podał mu piłkę. Podanie jednak było słabe, przez co piłka niemalże znów dostałaby się ręce przeciwnej drużyny… Niemalże, ponieważ na boisku znów pojawił się niebieskowłosy i szybko przerzucił piłkę do Taigi. Ten uśmiechnął się i szybko wykonał drugi podczas tego meczu wsad. Odwrócił się do Kise i wyszczerzył zęby w groźnym uśmiechu. Chłopak zaś próbował zrozumieć, co tu przed chwilą się stało. Znów to samo podanie! Znów piłka nagle zmieniła swoją trajektorię lotu i wpadła wprost do rak Kagamiego pomimo, że powinna wylądować u Kasamatsu. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła tworzyć takie sztuczki. _Ale ona nie żyje. _Zapewnił się Ryouta w myślach i potarł oczy, przy okazji odwzajemniając drapieżny uśmiech.  
- **Widzę, że ktoś daje z siebie wszystko… A więc dobrze, zagrajmy na maksa! –** blondyn wyciągnął w kierunku Taigi uniesiony ku górze kciuk, pokazując tym samym, że taka gra mu niezwykle odpowiada.  
Tępo gry było naprawdę niesamowite. Obie drużyny co chwila przebiegały spod jednego kosza do drugiego, ciągle atakując i nie skupiając się na obronie. Różnica punktów była minimalna, jednakże dzięki członkowi Pokolenia Cudów to Kaijou prowadziło. Kise tak zaangażował się w grę i zdobywanie kolejnych punktów, że przestał zwracać uwagę na te nietypowe zwroty piłki, która za każdym razem wpadała wtedy w ręce Kagamiego. Był to naprawdę szybki kontratak ze strony Seirin, jednak powtórzył się w ciągu tych pięciu minut tak często, że stał się już czymś prawie normalnym… Kuroko starał się podawać tylko do czerwonowłosego, ponieważ ten jako jedyny potrafił go dostrzec. Gdyby spróbował podać piłkę komuś innemu, ten mógłby albo jej w ogóle nie odebrać, albo stracić w szoku wywołanym nagłą zmianą toru lotu piłki. Taiga zmrużył oczy, kiedy dostrzegł spływające po karku błękitnowłosego kropelki potu. Sam chłopak ciężko dyszał, wyglądał na wykończonego. _A więc nawet jego męczy takie tępo… Biedak długo nie pociągnie. _Czerwonooki podszedł ostrożnie do nastolatka. Starał się, by wyglądało to naturalnie. Tak, jakby po prostu chciał zmienić swoją pozycję i znów zaczaić się na piłkę. Spojrzał na ocierającego czoło Tetsuyę i chrząknął znacząco, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę widma. Ten uniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał w ciemne tęczówki Taigi, który dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież nie odezwie się do niewidzialnego chłopaka na samym środku boiska, gdzie każdy śledzi jego ruchy. Niebieskowłosy jednak nie potrzebował słów, by zrozumieć co od niego chciał wyższy Japończyk. Czuł się naprawdę wykończony, musiał odpocząć, by jego podania znów stały się szybkie i płynne. Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i westchnął.  
- _Jeszcze tu wrócę. –_ oznajmił i opuścił boisko. Usiadł na skraju ławki Seirin i utkwił wzrok w grających drużynach. Kagami miał dziwne uczucie, że słowa te nie były skierowane do niego, tylko do Kaijou i ewidentnie brzmiały jak groźba… On tu wróci, on znów będzie mieszał w grze tymi swoimi niesamowitymi podaniami.. On was zniszczy. Albo przynajmniej pomoże Kagamiemu to zrobić.  
Przez pozostały czas pierwszej kwarty Taiga robił wszystko, by różnica punktów między drużynami nie zwiększała się. Bez pomocy niewidzialnego chłopaka, czerwonowłosemu ciężej było przejść obok Kise i zdobyć kolejne punkty. Za to Ryouta bez problemu sobie radził z całą drużyną Seirin. Luka w wynikach zamiast się zmniejszać – robiła się coraz większa… Pięć punktów… Siedem… Dziewięć… Dwanaście. Kaijou wyglądało na naprawdę zadowolone z takiego obrotu spraw. Tylko w głowie modela cały czas kotłowało się jedno pytanie. _Dlaczego te dziwne podania nagle ustały? _Rozbrzmiał gwizdek obwieszczający koniec pierwszej kwarty. Ryouta pomału udał się na ławkę, na którą opadł ciężko. Utkwił wzrok w Kagamim, który w wyglądał na zainteresowanego pustym miejscem obok siebie. Tak naprawdę wpatrywał się w Tetsuyę. Niebieskowłosy pomału wyjaśniał Taidze, że dołączy do gry na początku trzeciej kwarty. Jednak Kagami nie może pozwolić, by różnica punktowa zwiększała się. Ma zostać tak, jak jest, lub zmniejszyć się do siedmiu punktów. Inaczej nawet z pomocą Kuroko ciężko będzie odrobić straty i wygrać mecz. Nastolatek pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i spojrzał na trenerkę, która aktualnie wyjaśniała nową taktykę. Zadaniem czerwonookiego było krycie Kise, zaś pozostała czwórka miała za zadanie bronić kosza. Taiga skinął głową, że zrozumiał i podniósł się z ławki. Dobiegł koniec dwuminutowej przerwy. Wszyscy gracze znów ustawili się na boisku…  
Pomimo nowej taktyki i odrobienia czterech punktów – Kaijou nadal prowadziło. Ciągłe krycie Kise pomału męczyło Kagamiego… I nie wprowadzało żadnych korzystnych dla Seirin zmian. Trenerka nie brała pod uwagę siły pozostałych graczy z przeciwnej drużyny, którzy teraz atakowali rzutami za trzy. Czerwonowłosy zawarczał gniewnie. Różnica w wynikach co chwila albo powiększała się, albo zmniejszała Wahała się między dwunastoma, a dziesięcioma punktami. Jednak ani razu nie zeszła do siedmiu. I to właśnie nie odpowiadało Taidze. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, przegrają… A on będzie musiał zrezygnować ze swojego marzenia, jakim było pokonanie całego Kiseki no Sedai. Ale on nie może zrezygnować! Nie może się poddać i zostawić za sobą swój cel… Bo jeśli to zrobi – kolejnego tak ważnego nie znajdzie… I będą uważali go za słabego. A Kagami nie jest słaby. I właśnie z taką myślą szybko przejął piłkę i wraz z gwizdkiem obwieszczającym koniec zdobył kosza.  
- **Wow! I tylko osiem punktów różnicy!  
**Kiedy przerwa między połowami dobiegła końca, a gracze znów zaczęli wchodzić na boisko – wśród członków drużyny Seirin pojawił się niebieskowłosy chłopak. Kagami dopiero teraz zauważył czarne opaski na nadgarstkach Tetsuyi. Nastolatek poprawił je kilka razy i przeciągnął się. Spojrzał na czerwonookiego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
- _Jesteś gotowy na odrobienie strat? – _spytał cicho. Taiga uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na rozciągającego barki Ryoutę.  
- **Zniszczmy ich! – **oznajmił, na co pozostali członkowie Seirin zareagowali entuzjastycznie. Kuroko zaś skinął tylko głową i poszedł zająć swoją pozycję. Początek trzeciej kwarty należał do Kaijou. Kise przy piłce od razu skierował się do kosza przeciwnika. Jednak Kagami nie da się tak łatwo prześcignąć. Pognał za Kise i zagrodził mu drogę. W tym samym czasie niebieskowłosy ustawił się tuż za modelem i wybił z jego rąk piłkę. Taiga zareagował szybko, przechwycił ją i podał w kierunku Hyuugi. Ten przez chwilę stał z piłką w rękach. Po chwili jednak zreflektował się i zdobył trzy punkty dla swojej drużyny. Jeszcze tylko pięć punktów i zrównają się z Kaijou.  
- **Nie dam wam się tak łatwo pokonać! **– poważny, rozdrażniony głos Ryouty wywołał w Kagamim dziwne przeczucie… Że zaraz zdarzy się coś nieprzyjemnego. Kasamatsu rzucił piłkę do blondyna, a ten niemal błyskawicznie wyminął czerwonookiego i wykonał wsad. Taiga sapnął zdezorientowany. _Co to, kurna, było?! _Zapytał… A więc zaraz zacznie się powtórka z początku pierwszej kwarty. Tylko, że tym razem będzie ona trwała nie pięć, a niecałe dwadzieścia minut. Będzie to kolejna zażarta walka o punkty. _Obyś wytrzymał, Kuroko…_

W tym samym czasie, kiedy na jednej z hal liceum Kaijou odbywał się mecz koszykówki, przez ulice miasta przejeżdżała riksza. Za prowadzenie jej odpowiadał niski brunet, który wyglądał na naprawdę wykończonego bezustanną jazdą. Zaś siedzący z tyłu zielonowłosy okularnik był wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że to nie on musi pedałować i ciągnąć za sobą ciężką drewnianą przyczepę. Umoczył usta w czerwonej puszcze z oshiruko i uśmiechnął się.  
- **Pedałuj szybciej, Takao. Niedługo wybije połowa czwartej kwarty. –** odparł spokojnie i posłał nieprzychylne spojrzenie wpatrującemu się w nich dzieciakowi.

Na hali było cicho… słychać było tylko ciągłe odbijanie się piłki, pisk obuwia i szelest siatki. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, czy skomentować tego, co działo się na boisku. Wszyscy w skupieniu wpatrywali się w trwający mecz. Kiedy w trzeciej kwarcie znów pojawiły się te dziwne podania, Kise stał się jeszcze bardziej zawzięty, niż poprzednio. Gdyby nie niewidzialna pomoc Tetsuyi, Kagami szczerze wątpił, czy dałby radę chociaż raz przemknąć obok rozwścieczonego blondyna. W głębi serca wciąż dziękował niebieskookiemu za to, że uparcie stara się wytrzymać do samego końca meczu… A do ostatniego gwizdka zostało naprawdę niewiele czasu. Kagami westchnął i odbił piłkę w kierunku Hyuugi. Ten wykonał szybko rzut i na sali przez moment wszystko zamarło… Seirin zremisowało z Kaijou. Było dziewięćdziesiąt osiem do dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu… I tylko kilkadziesiąt sekund do końca! Ostatnia decydująca minuta, która pokaże, kto zostanie zwycięzcą.. Obie drużyny wiedziały, że nie może się to zakończyć remisem. Wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni, by grać kolejne minuty. Jeszcze tylko czterdzieści sekund i to wszystko się skończy. Trzeba tylko zdobyć ostatniego kosza. Kaijou znów było przy piłce… Szybka akcja, Kasamatsu szykuje się, by oddać ostatni rzut. Jednak Taiga uniemożliwia mu to. Rzuca się przed niego i odbiera piłkę. Szybko podaje do Hyuugi i biegnie pod kosz przeciwnika. Ostatnie sekundy. Kapitan Seirin rzuca przed siebie piłkę z nadzieją, że Kagami w porę ją przechwyci. Kise ruszył za czerwonowłosym chcąc mu uniemożliwić przejęcie piłki. Jednak żaden z nich nawet jej nie dotknął. Zrobił to niebieskowłosy, który ruszył pod kosz kozłując niezdarnie. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w szoku w poruszającą się piłkę… Ryouta nawet w pewnym momencie potknął się i przewrócił na ziemię. Szybko poderwał głowę, by nadal obserwować to dziwne zjawisko. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy przez moment obok Kagamiego zamajaczyła błękitnowłosa, niska postać.  
- **_Kurokocchi…_** - szepnął. W tym samym czasie Taiga szybko dopadł do piłki i wykonał zjawiskowy wsad w ostatniej sekundzie. Rozbrzmiał gwizdek, a wynik na tablicy zmienił się na dziewięćdziesiąt osiem do stu dla Seirin. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Szczególnie Kise, który wpatrywał się tępo w miejsce, gdzie przez moment widział zmarłego przyjaciela.  
- **_Ja… Przegrałem. _**– jego głos był cichy, zdławiony. Nastolatek poczuł, jak po policzku spływa mu chłodna kropla. Otarł wierzchem dłoni oko i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że płacze. A płakał naprawdę rzadko… Był to może drugi, albo trzeci raz. I tylko nie wiedział, dlaczego. Bo przegrał? Czy miał uczucie, że zobaczył kogoś, kogo widzieć nie powinien, przez co rany z Teikou powróciły? A może obie te rzeczy były powodem jego łez? Próbując powstrzymać wciąż napływające krople słonej wody, podniósł się i ustawił na linii.  
- **Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem do stu. Wygrywa Seirin! **


	7. Rozdział 6

Kise stał za budynkiem szkolnym i ochładzał twarz lecącą z kranu wodą. Wciąż był roztrzęsiony. Ciężko mu było, ale jakoś pogodził się z wynikiem meczu. Kiedyś się zemści na Kagamim i rozniesie go i jego drużynę w pył. Ryouta nie należał do osób, które łatwo wybaczają… On należy do tych, którzy mszczą się za wyrządzone krzywdy.  
Blondyn uniósł dłonie i ponownie chlapnął wodą, chcąc uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Był w stu procentach pewien, że pod sam koniec meczu widział sylwetkę szóstego zawodnika widmo. To nie mogło być przywidzenie. Gdyby było to zwykłym omamem, dlaczego Kagami nie przebiegł przez rzekome widmo, tylko obok, przy okazji odbierając od niego piłkę? Nie, to na pewno nie było przejęcie kozłującej się samoistnie piłki. Westchnął ciężko i wsadził całą głowę pod strumień wody. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się jako tako uspokoić, zakręcił kurek i wyprostował się. Woda ściekała z jego włosów i skapywała na twarz i ramiona chłopaka.  
- **Bliźnięta mają dziś pecha, ale… naprawdę nie sądziłem, że przegrasz. –** ktoś stanął po prawej stronie modela. Głos przybysza był niski i poważny i nie wyrażał jakiś konkretnych emocji, jak szok czy współczucie. Blondyn odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał wprost na wysokiego zielonowłosego okularnika.  
- **A więc przyszedłeś obejrzeć mecz… -** Kise zignorował wypowiedź swojego przyjaciela z czasów gimnazjum, kolejnego członka Pokolenia Cudów. – **Nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie, Midorimacchi. – **zielonowłosy tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi i poprawił zsuwające się czarne okulary.  
- **Widziałem tylko końcówkę czwartej kwarty… I przyznam, że niezależnie od tego kto wygrał, nie był to zadowalający mecz. – **stwierdził i skrzywił się. – **Nawet małpy potrafią wykonać takie wsady. **– dodał, na co Ryouta wywrócił oczyma. Dla Midorimy Shintarou wsad był rzeczą tak banalną, jak odjęcie trzech od pięciu. I tu, i tu wynik będzie równy dwóm. Uważał, że rzucanie za trzy punkty, a szczególnie z jak największej odległości jest czymś widowiskowym i wspaniałym… Przecież tylko idiota nie byłby wstanie trafić do kosza podczas zwykłego rzutu z dwutaktu… Za to trafienie z połowy boiska można było potraktować jako prawdziwy talent. Dlatego, znając punkt widzenia zielonookiego, Kise niezbyt przejął się słowami swojego przyjaciela.  
- **Jeśli widziałeś te „małpie wsady"… to również musiałeś widzieć TO. - **model podkreślił ostatnie słowo. Midorima uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia, jednak uwadze Kise nie uszło to, jak zielonowłosy zaciska dłoń na zielonej porcelanowej żabie, która była dzisiejszym szczęśliwym przedmiotem wyższego nastolatka. _  
_- **Coś tam widziałem… **- mruknął chcąc zachować pozorny spokój i poprawił okulary. Bardzo dobrze widział, co się tam stało. Jednak nie będzie tego przeżywał, jak blondyn, który teraz wpatrywał się w niego zrozpaczonym wzrokiem.  
- **No na pewno coś tam… ja widziałem więcej. – **powiedział łamiącym się głosem. Shintarou ponownie uniósł brew. Czy Ryouta tak przeżywa swoją porażkę?  
- **W końcu to ty tam grałeś. –** odparł. Model sapnął urażony i skrzywił się. Midorimacchi był najlepszym uczniem w szkole… oczywiście zaraz po Akashim… Ale czasem naprawdę zachowywał się jak głupek.  
- **Nie o to mi chodzi! Przez moment myślałem, że widziałem Kurokocchiego! **– krzyknął, a jego złote oczy niebezpiecznie zaszkliły się. Midorima spojrzał zszokowany na blondyna, który dygotał próbując powstrzymać się od płaczu.  
- **Musiało ci się przywidzieć, Kise. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że Kuroko nie żyje. – **tak, oboje wmawiali sobie, że to nie była prawda. Że te wszystkie dziwne zmiany toru lotu piłki były tylko paranormalnym zjawiskiem. Jednak zarówno Shintarou, jak i Ryouta wiedzieli, że piłka ot tak sobie nie lata gdzie chce… I oboje dobrze znali tego typu sztuczki, jakimi posługiwał się błękitnowłosy. Więc coś musiało być na rzeczy… Ale to niemożliwe, by nie z tego, ni z owego na boisku pojawił się duch Tetsuyi. Kise musiał się po prostu przewidzieć.  
- **Może masz rację, Midorimacchi… Po prostu to wszystko takie podobne do niego. A oboje dobrze wiemy, jak bardzo pragnął dołączyć do Seirin. –** blondyn dał za wygraną i westchnął cicho. Tak, po prostu mu się przywidziało. Nie mógł widzieć zmarłej, nie był przecież medium. Midorima pokiwał głową i poprawił okulary.  
- **Midorimacchi… -** zaczął Ryouta, chcąc zmienić temat. Zielonowłosy uniósł brew, dając tym samym znak, by złotooki kontynuował. –** Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. – **blondyn uśmiechnął się blado i podrapał w tył karku.**  
- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie, idioto. Po prostu chciałem przyjrzeć się grze drużyny, o której tyle wspominał Kuroko. Jeśli mam się z nimi zmierzyć w rozgrywkach regionalnych, to muszę wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać. - ** odparł na to zielonowłosy. Kise tylko prychnął. Były gracz Teikou zawsze wymyślał tego typu wymówki, kiedy chciał ukryć prawdziwy powód swojego działania.  
- **Przecież zanim się spotkacie na rozgrywkach, mają przed sobą wiele meczy. A każdy mecz, to świetna okazja, by się przyjrzeć ich grze. Więc nie wiem, dlaczego akurat dziś ci się zachciało popatrzeć na ich grę. – **odpowiedział Midorimie. Ten wywrócił oczyma i ignorując wypowiedź modela, kontynuował swoją wypowiedź:  
- **Nie są jednak warci złamanego grosza. Pokonanie Seirin będzie rzeczą naprawdę prostą, niezależnie od mocy Oho Asa. Mogę mieć nawet największego pecha, a i tak mi się to uda. Możesz więc zapomnieć o zemście nad nimi. – **poprawił okulary i odwrócił się, zostawiając blondyna samego. Kise jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w oddalającą sylwetkę zielonookiego, a potem z niejaką ulgą stwierdził, że przydała mu się ta rozmowa. Przynajmniej przestanie teraz zadręczać się tym, co zobaczył podczas meczu… To był zwykły omam, rzecz, której nie było, a którą tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć…  
Gdy kichnął – stwierdził z niezadowoleniem, że jak najszybciej musi znaleźć ręcznik, by wytrzeć głowę. Może i jest połowa kwietnia, jednak paradowanie po dworze z mokrymi włosami nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Ruszył w kierunku hali, gdzie zostawił swoją torbę.


	8. Rozdział 7

Kagami wszedł do domu i odetchnął głęboko. Był głodny, wykończony… a zarazem rozpierała go radość i duma. Udało mu się. Pokonał pierwszego członka Pokolenia Cudów. Zrobił ogromny krok w kierunku zrealizowania swojego marzenia. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i ziewnął szeroko. Mógłby iść do Maji coś zjeść, bo nie ma jakichkolwiek sił i chęci na gotowanie… Jednak przez te wszystkie dojazdy do i z miasta, gdzie znajdowało się liceum Ryouty, Kagami wydał swój cały dzienny przydział pieniędzy. _A więc jemy suchy chleb._ Stwierdził z niezadowoleniem i zostawiwszy torbę w korytarzu, ruszył do kuchni. Stanął w jej progu i zmarszczył brwi. Jedzenie teraz suchego chleba nie prezentowało się zbyt kusząco… Pierw pójdzie wziąć gorącą kąpiel, podczas której może nabierze chociaż troszkę siły, by przygotować sobie coś konkretnego do jedzenia. Westchnął i zawrócił do łazienki.

Kiedy wyszedł z wanny czuł się trochę lepiej. Na pewno każdy mięsień jego ciała nie bolał już tak mocno. Czerwonowłosy przeciągnął się i skrzywił się, próbując rozluźnić spięte i obolałe barki. Przeczesał palcami wilgotne włosy i ubrał szybko bokserki i dresowe spodnie, w których zazwyczaj sypiał. Wyszedł z zaparowanego pomieszczenia i po raz drugi tego wieczoru skierował się do kuchni. Przejrzał wszystkie szafki i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że z dostępnych składników uda mu się przygotować coś smacznego i w miarę konkretnego. Kiedy tak kręcił się po kuchni nucąc coś pod nosem… nawet nie zauważył, że do pomieszczenia weszła niska jasnowłosa osoba i po cichu oparła się o futrynę. Wpatrywała się w gotującego chłopaka. Twarz przybysza nie wyrażała jakichkolwiek emocji, nawet tym razem błękitne oczy nie miały w sobie żadnego blasku. Były puste…

Taiga uśmiechnął się zadowolony z tego, co ugotował. Spaghetti nie było jego ulubioną potrawą, ale na pewno należało do jednej z szybszych, jaką mógł przygotować z dostępnych składników. Nałożył na talerz dużą porcję makaronu i polał ją obficie sosem. Chwycił sztućce, talerz i ruszył do salonu. Spojrzał na wejście do kuchni i zatrzymał się. Przed nim stał nikt inny, jak niebieskowłosy widmowy chłopak, któremu zawdzięczał dzisiejsze zwycięstwo. Wpatrywał się teraz nie w Kagamiego, a w trzymane przez niego spaghetti. Po chwili jednak zorientował się, że czerwonowłosy wreszcie zauważył jego obecność. Oderwał wzrok od talerza z parującą potrawą i przeniósł go na zszokowanego Japończyka.  
- **Eee… Cześć. **– Kagami w ogóle nie wiedział jak się zachować. Niby byli sami, dzięki czemu mogli swobodnie rozmawiać i tak dalej, jednak to i tak było dla niego czymś nowym. Świadomość, że ma do czynienia z duchem, jakoś wywoływała u niego dziwne dreszcze. Niebieskowłosy skinął głową na powitanie. _No błagam… Przecież wiem, że umiesz mówić. _  
- **Mogę wiedzieć, co cię tu sprowadza? – **zapytał marszcząc brwi. Tetsuya tylko przechylił lekko głowę, nadal uparcie milcząc. Dopiero teraz czerwonooki zauważył łakome spojrzenie posyłane w kierunku talerza. _Oh. To o to chodzi… Po prostu boi się poprosić. _Z taką myślą Taiga wrócił do kuchenki. Odstawił swoją porcję na kuchenny blat i sięgnął po nowy talerz, by nałożyć niższemu chłopakowi trochę jedzenia. Ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podszedł, by odebrać swoją porcję. Chwycił talerz i zadowolony pozwolił się zaprowadzić Kagamiemu do salonu. Oboje usiedli obok siebie na kanapie.  
-**_ Itadakimasu. – _**odezwali się równocześnie i bez jakichkolwiek słów zaczęli jeść.  
Kiedy zjedli, czerwonowłosy wyniósł brudne naczynia do kuchni. Nie kłopotał się z myciem ich. Po prostu wrzucił je do zlewu i wrócił do salonu, gdzie sztywno siedział Kuroko. Gdy Taiga ciężko opadł na kanapę, niebieskie tęczówki oderwały się od okna i spojrzały na niego.  
- **Więc dowiem się wreszcie, dlaczego tu jesteś? – **Kagami ponowił zadane dużo wcześniej pytanie. Widmowy chłopak przez moment zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Po chwili westchnął niemal niezauważalnie.  
- _Tak sobie pomyślałem, że chyba powinieneś wiedzieć o mnie trochę więcej… a lepiej byś dowiedział się tego od głównego źródła, a nie tych pobocznych, jakimi są pozostali członkowie Pokolenia Cudów. – _wyjaśnił i oparł się wygodnie. Taiga postanowił uczynić to samo. Wyciągnął się na poduszkach i spojrzał na niebieskowłosego. Rzeczywiście. Miał do niego kilka pytań, na które chciał poznać odpowiedź. Jednak zadanie ich było póki co niemożliwe, bo razem zawsze byli tylko w miejscach publicznych. A Kagami nie pomyślał o tym, by widmowy nastolatek przyszedł do niego do domu. I nie przewidział, że błękitnowłosy to zrobi.  
- _Widać w twoich oczach, że chcesz zapytać o wiele rzeczy. A więc śmiało, zrób to. – _Kuroko uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zachęcając chłopaka do zadania jakiegoś pytania. W końcu… żeby móc współpracować, muszą siebie lepiej poznać. A to Tetsuya był tym, który skrywał najwięcej. Taiga przez chwilę zastanawiał się… Przedtem nie czuł aż tak wielkiej potrzeby, by wypytywać chłopaka o jego przeszłość. Jednak kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, wszystkie pytania na raz zaczęły cisnąć mu się na język. Przypomniał sobie pierwsze spotkanie z Kise.  
_Kurokocchi dość długo marzył, by dołączyć do waszej szkoły. Stwierdził, że podoba mu się to, jak gracie. Jednak przez… pewien wypadek… musiał odpuścić sobie takie pospolite marzenie, jakim jest uczęszczanie do liceum._  
Właśnie… _Przez pewien wypadek. _Ryouta, któremu już samo wspominanie o tym sprawiało ból, nie powiedział nic więcej, niż tyle, że jakiś wypadek był.  
- **Kise wspomniał… - **zaczął. Kuroko zamrugał kilka razy, kiedy czerwonowłosy urwał i skrzywił się. Nie był pewien, czy to właśnie tak ma się o to zapytać. – **Wspomniał coś o tym, że chciałeś bardzo dołączyć do Seirin… i mówił jeszcze coś o wypadku. - **mruknął i utkwił wzrok w błękitnookim. Ten skinął głową, potwierdzając to, co powiedział Taiga. – **Dlaczego tak bardzo zależało ci na tej szkole? Jaki wypadek? Co się dokładnie stało? I kiedy? – **wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie podstawowe pytania. No tak, nastolatek mógł się spodziewać, że Kagami właśnie tego będzie chciał się dowiedzieć… ale trochę później. Tetsuya westchnął cicho i zacisnął wargi w zamyśleniu. Chciał jak najlepiej dobrać słowa, jednak należało to do trudnych rzeczy. Myślał, że po tylu miesiącach łatwiej będzie mu powrócić wspomnieniami do tamtego dnia… Jednak to nadal bolało, a myślenie o tym sprawiało niewyobrażalną trudność. Jednak to on sam zaproponował Kagamiemu, że podzieli się z nim swoją przeszłością. Więc teraz musi spiąć się w sobie i udzielić odpowiedzi…  
- _To było prawie rok temu… latem trzeciej klasy gimnazjum. _

***.*.*.***

_Pisk obuwia sportowego, liczne głuche tąpnięcia piłki i szelest siatki towarzyszyły dziesięciu graczom przez całe czterdzieści minut meczu. Ludzie na trybunach wpatrywali się z podziwem w biało-błękitną drużynę, której gracze mieli włosy w kolorach tęczy. Czerwonowłosy kapitan, fioletowy olbrzym, granatowowłosy demon o dzikim spojrzeniu, zielonowłosy okularnik i radosny blondyn. To właśnie ich nazywali Pokoleniem Cudów, Generacją Geniuszy. Ich i pewnego błękitnowłosego, którego naprawdę ciężko było zauważyć… Kiedy jego przyjaciele z drużyny miażdżyli swoją siłą przeciwnika, ten siedział na ławce i wpatrywał się w grę z rosnącym szokiem i przerażeniem. Z meczu na mecz nie poznawał swojej drużyny… Każdy z jej członków stawał się potworem, dla którego nie liczyło się nic innego jak zwycięstwo. Kiedyś grali razem, śmiali się z każdego zdobytego kosza, cieszyli się wspólną wygraną… A teraz? Każdy, niby w drużynie, a grał sam… A talent błękitnowłosego był im coraz mniej potrzebny… wręcz zbędny. Dlatego kiedy po kolejnym wygranym meczu minęli się z drużyną ponadgimnazjalną, los chciał, by jeden z licealistów zgubił swoją legitymację podczas zderzenia z błękitnowłosym. Ten szybko zauważył zgubę i postanowił ją odnieść… I właśnie wtedy ujrzał ich grę… Grę, w której liczyła się cała drużyna. Grę, w której liczyła się zabawa. I właśnie wtedy błękitnowłosy zapragnął dołączyć do tej drużyny... by znów poczuć, jak to jest cieszyć się ze zdobytego kosza… ze wspólnie osiągniętego zwycięstwa.  
Bo na co komu trzecie zwycięstwo z rzędu, które nie przynosi żadnej satysfakcji? _

***.*.*.***

- Jak domyślasz się, po naszych trzecich wygranych zawodach międzyregionalnych, Kiseki zaczęło się pomału rozpadać. Do każdego z nich przychodzili różni trenerzy i oferowali im dołączenie do szkół. To do tych lepszych, które już miały na swoim koncie parę zwycięstw, lub tych gorszych, których marzeniem było zwycięstwo, a posiadanie członka Pokolenia przybliżało ich do jego zrealizowania. Propozycje składano każdemu… tylko nie mnie. Ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. W końcu postanowiłem do jakiej szkoły dołączę… Jednak moim rzekomym przyjaciołom nie pasowało to, że chcę dołączyć do tak słabej drużyny. – Kuroko westchnął cicho na moment urywając swoją opowieść. Siedzący naprzeciwko czerwonowłosy wpatrywał się w osłupieniu w niższego chłopaka. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał… Czyli gdyby nie ten zwykły przypadek, Tetsuya nigdy by się tu nie pojawił? A może gdyby wydarzenia potoczyły się inaczej… nie byłoby nawet wypadku, w którym nastolatek zginął? Co by oznaczało… że nigdy by się nie spotkali… A nawet gdyby, to być może w przeciwnych drużynach. Kiedy wszystko do niego dotarło, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Nie odzywał się jednak. Pozwolił niebieskowłosemu kontynuować opowieść.

***.*.*.***

_Tego roku listopad był wyjątkowo ciepły i słoneczny... w porównaniu do poprzednich lat. Padać, również często padało. I właśnie tamtego nieszczęśliwego dnia, po słonecznych i radosnym tygodniu, niebo zasnuło się ciemnymi chmurami, z których spadł zimny deszcz. Przed budynkiem jednego z gimnazjum stała trójka nastolatków. Dwójka z nich głośno nad czymś dyskutowała patrząc to na siebie, to na niższego chłopaka o buntowniczym spojrzeniu.  
-__** Ależ Kurokocchi! Powinieneś wybaczyć Aominecchiemu jego nietakt. On naprawdę nie chciał tego powiedzieć. – **__wysoki blondyn przybrał błagalny wyraz twarzy i pochylił się nad zdenerwowanym błękitnowłosym. Powodem irytacji chłopaka były słowa jego przyjaciela. Członkowie Pokolenia po raz kolejny próbowali przekonać niebieskookiego, by ten zrezygnował z Seirin… Jednak ciemnoskóry powiedział o kilka słów za dużo.  
- __**Wyjątkowo zgodzę się z Kise. Wątpię, by Aomine chciał cię obrazić. – **__zielonooki poprawił okulary i spojrzał w niebo. Padało coraz mocniej i nic nie zapowiadało na to, by miało przestać. Błękitnowłosy wzruszył tylko ramionami i mruknął coś o tym, że może wybaczy, ale decyzji swojej nie zmieni. Odwrócił się z zamiarem ruszenia do domu, jednak ktoś chwycił go mocno za ramię. Był to ten sam blondyn, który błagał o wybaczenie w imieniu granatowowłosego przyjaciela.  
- __**Poczeka trochę… Niech przestanie tak padać. –**__ mruknął, a w jego oczach czaiła się troska. Niebieskowłosy wyrwał rękę z uścisku i pokiwał przecząco głową.  
- __**Wybacz, Kise-kun… Ale trochę mi się śpieszy. **__– powiedział i bez słowa pożegnania wyszedł na deszcz. Jego przyjaciele wpatrywali się w jego plecy z lekkim niepokojem. Szczególnie zielonowłosy miał dziwne przeczucie, że puszczenie nastolatka samego było dużym błędem. W końcu wodniki miały dziś największego pecha…  
I potwierdziły się obawy stojących przed budynkiem chłopaków. Niespełna kilka minut później ciszę przerwał pisk opon, a potem głośny huk, gdy auto uderzyło w coś z impetem. Posłali sobie przerażone spojrzenia i ignorując strugi deszczu, ruszyli biegiem na miejsce wypadku… A gdy dotarli, okazało się, że samochód uderzył nie tylko w coś… ale i w kogoś. A ciało błękitnowłosego leżało nieprzytomne na chodniku. _

***.*.*.***

- Pamiętam, że kiedy się ocknąłem, widziałem wszystko z boku. Przerażone miny Midorimy i Kise, rozbite auto, nadjeżdżającą karetkę… i własne ciało. W pewnym momencie nawet nie byłem pewien, czy to aby na pewno ja. Przecież nie mogłem widzieć tego, co się działo wokoło, gdy byłem nieprzytomny… Kiedy podszedłem do zrozpaczonego Kise i szturchnąłem go w ramię… zdałem sobie sprawę, że nawet nie mogłem go dotknąć. Moja dłoń po prostu zniknęła w jego ciele. A on nawet nie zareagował na moją obecność. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało… Pomału odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na leżącego pod samochodem siebie. Co gorsza, martwego siebie. – niebieskowłosy wreszcie zakończył swoją opowieść, a z jego ust wydobyło się ciężkie westchnienie. Kagami milczał. Był zszokowany tym co usłyszał… Oh, gorzka ironii losu. Ty, która pozwoliłaś temu chłopakowi znaleźć swoje marzenie… Odebrałaś mu życie przed zrealizowaniem obranego celu… i pozwoliłaś patrzeć na jego śmierć. Taiga jednak nie mógł tak w nieskończoność milczeć…  
- **Ten cały Aomine… Co powiedział? – **spytał ostrożnie, próbując odpowiednio dobrać słowa. Przychodziło mu to z trudem, ponieważ nadal był w szoku wywołanym historią Tetsuyi.  
- Że jednak dobrze zrobiłem wybierając Seirin… Bo ktoś tak słaby, jak ja, idealnie pasuje do tak słabej drużyny. – błękitnowłosy odpowiedział na to pytanie niezwykle spokojnie… Praktycznie przez większość swojej opowieści mówił wypranym z emocji głosem.  
- **Idiota… Przecież ty nie jesteś słaby! Masz wspaniały talent, który cię wyróżnia. To twoja indywidualna siła! – **Taiga od razu się ożywił się. Zdziwienie zniknęło. Zostało zastąpione przez złość i niechęć do Aomine. Jeśli tylko go spotka… pokona go i udowodni, że to on jest słaby. Czerwonowłosy zmrużył groźnie oczy i podzielił się z widmowym chłopakiem swoim nowym celem. Uniósł brwi, kiedy Tetsuya roześmiał się.  
- Daj spokój, Kagami-kun. Aomine miał rację… Byłem słaby. Jak ja nawet nie potrafię porządnie kozłować. Wychodzi mi to, jakbym był pod wpływem alkoholu. – obdarzył Taigę szczerym uśmiechem, jednak w jego oczach widoczne były smutne iskierki. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak uniemożliwiło mu to szerokie ziewnięcie. – Wybacz mi, Kagami-kun… Ale na pozostałe pytania opowiem trochę później. Nawet duchy muszą się wyspać. – ponownie ziewnął. Kagami pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i podniósł się z kanapy. Bez słowa wyszedł z salonu, by po chwili wrócić z kocem i dużą poduchą.  
- **Niestety, ale nie mam pokoju gościnnego… – **mruknął i podał chłopakowi trzymane przedmioty. Niebieskooki przyjął je. Ułożył poduszkę i wygodnie oparł się o nią. Przykrył się i mocno opatulił kocem.  
- Dobranoc, Kagami-kun. Dziękuję, że zechciałeś mnie wysłuchać. – powiedział cicho i zamknął oczy. Taiga stał i wpatrywał się w zasypiającego chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę, by zmierzwić włosy Kuroko. Skrzywił się, gdy jego ręka zniknęła w czaszce nastolatka. Szybko zabrał dłoń i wycofał się do swojej sypialni.  
- **Dobranoc, Kuroko. To ja dziękuję, że zechciałeś się ze mną podzielić swoją historią. **


	9. Rozdział 8

Promienie porannego słońca wkradały się przez zasłony do pokoju czerwonowłosego, pogrążonego w śnie nastolatka. Kiedy pierwszy ciepły promyk padł na jego twarz, chłopak zamruczał niezadowolony i mocniej zacisnął powieki. Jednak to nie spowodowało, że stało się ciemniej. A leży mu się tak wygodnie, że nie chce obracać się na brzuch, by wtulić w poduszkę. Nie obchodzi go to, że jeśli zaraz nie wstanie, spóźni się do szkoły… Ma nawet gdzieś, że w salonie śpi błękitnowłosy… Albo i nie śpi, tylko czeka na śniadanie. I Kagami zignorowałby wszystko, nawet walące się dookoła budynki… Ale świecącego mu po oczach słońca nie zignoruje. To cholerstwo jest gorsze, niż upierdliwa matka potrząsająca tobą i próbująca wyrzucić się z łóżka wraz poduszką, kołdrą… i materacem. Taiga przewrócił się na plecy i przeciągnął, ziewając szeroko. Uchylił pomału powieki i utkwił wzrok w białym suficie. Wszystko go bolało… Wczorajszy mecz z Kise naprawdę go wykończył. Nawet w Ameryce po najgorszych rozgrywkach nie czuł aż takiego bólu mięśni.  
- **Do duszy z takim czymś… Jak mam tak cierpieć po każdym meczu z pozostałymi członkami Kiseki, to prędzej umrę przez nadwyrężony nadgarstek. – **westchnął i potarł oczy. Oczywiście Kagami wiedział, że nie da się umrzeć z powodu takiej błahostki… Ale znając możliwości czerwonowłosego, to go tam licho wie, na co umrze. Przy jego szczęściu może nawet się udusić wtulając w poduszkę.  
- _Wątpię, by nadwyrężony nadgarstek był czymś śmiertelnym. – _cichy głos po lewej stronie Taigi był jak kubeł lodowatej wody. Nastolatek szybko poderwał się do siadu i spojrzał w jasne oczy stojącego obok łóżka Tetsuyi. Widmowy chłopak owinięty był kocem, a w dłoniach trzymał kubek z parującą herbatą. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.  
- _Nie chciałem cię budzić, więc sam się obsłużyłem. – _wyjaśnił spokojnie błękitnooki. – _Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko? – _zapytał po chwili i spoglądał z wahaniem to na Taigę, to na kubek, jakby zastanawiając się, czy oddać go wyższemu nastolatkowi. Kagami zaprzeczył szybko i machnął ręką.  
- **Czuj się, jak u siebie w domu. – **mruknął i zerwał z siebie kołdrę. Zsunął się z posłania i wyjął z dłoni Kuroko gorący napój. Wziął łyka i skrzywił się. – **Ugh… Jakie to cholernie słodkie. – **stwierdził i oddał chłopakowi kubek. Potem bez słowa wyminął go i wyciągnąwszy z szafy ubrania, poszedł do łazienki.

Kiedy Kagami krzątał się po kuchni, sprzątając po śniadaniu, a Kuroko odrabiał lekcje czerwonowłosego – ktoś zapukał do drzwi… Jeśli głośne walenie i ciągłe naciskanie na dzwonek do drzwi można nazwać pukaniem. Taiga uniósł brew i złorzecząc na niezapowiedzianego przybysza, wyszedł z kuchni i skierował się do drzwi. Spojrzał jeszcze przez ramię na siedzącego na kanapie Kuroko i poprosił go cicho, by ten odłożył długopis i na moment zaprzestał robienia zadania. Błękitnowłosy pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i podniósł się z kanapy. W tym samym czasie wyższy nastolatek otworzył drzwi. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy po drugiej stronie stał szeroko uśmiechnięty blondyn.  
- **Kise?! – **zapytał niedowierzając, czy aby na pewno dobrze widzi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, o ile było to możliwe i uniósł rękę w geście powitania.  
- zapytał niedowierzając, czy aby na pewno dobrze widzi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, o ile było to możliwe i uniósł rękę w geście powitania.  
- **Yo, Kagamicchi. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że jak mamy dziś wolne, to wpadnę do ciebie na poranne pogaduszki. – **Taiga potrząsnął głową i uniósł brwi. Poranne pogaduszki? A on co? Baba, co musi o każdej porze dnia i nocy plotkować o wszystkim i o niczym? I w ogóle skąd blondyn zna jego adres…? Czerwonowłosego chyba najbardziej zaskoczył fakt, że dziś mają wolne… Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na stojącego nieopodal Tetsuyę. Chciał się go spytać, czy on też wiedział o rzekomym wolnym.  
- **Ku…** - urwał, gryząc się w porę w język. Boże, co z niego za idiota… Przecież nie może się ot tak spytać widmowego chłopaka w obecności Ryouty. On go nie widzi… nawet nie wie, że tuż obok niego stoi duch jego zmarłego przyjaciela. Westchnął i spojrzał na zdezorientowanego blondyna.  
- **Czo „ku", Kagamicchi? – **spytał z lekkim powątpiewaniem. To było dziwne… Czerwonowłosy nagle spojrzał w głąb salonu. Wyglądało to, jakby nie był sam, tylko z kimś, do kogo chciał się przed chwilą zwrócić z zapytaniem. Taiga podrapał się w tył karku i skrzywił nieznacznie.  
- **Kurwa… Nie potrzebnie tak wcześnie wstawałem. ** – westchnął, na co Ryouta zaśmiał się i bez żadnego zaproszenia wszedł do mieszkania nastolatka. Rozejrzał się i zagwizdał z podziwu.  
- **No, no… Ładnie, schludnie i czysto. – **stwierdził i od razu skierował się do rozrzuconych na stole książek. – **I widzę, że się lekcje robiło… - **dodał i zmarszczył brwi. Po chwili jego złote oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Chłopak jednak szybko opanował się i potrząsnął głową. Kagami podszedł do niego i szturchnął w ramię z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Kise zaśmiał się nerwowo i wyjaśnił pospiesznie, że czerwonowłosy ma bardzo podobny charakter pisma do Tetsuyi. W tym samym czasie Kuroko zakradł się i stanął tuż za plecami nic nieświadomego modela. Taiga również nie zauważył, kiedy błękitnowłosy podszedł do nich. Dopiero pojawiające się i znikające w torsie blondyna dłonie zwróciły uwagę Japończyka na obecność widmowego kolegi. Wywrócił oczami i przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzków, by nie roześmiać się. Z cichym westchnieniem opadł na kanapę. Ryouta również usiadł nadal rozglądając się po salonie. Nagle spojrzał poważnie na siedzącego naprzeciw Japończyka i wreszcie wyjaśnił, po co tu przyszedł. By opowiedzieć co nieco o Kurokocchim, a potem pogadać na temat wczorajszego meczu. Nie czekając na reakcję Taigi, rozpoczął swoją opowieść. W tym samym czasie błękitnowłosy znów stanął przed modelem i zaczął dźgać go swoimi niewidzialnymi dłońmi… Tylko, że tym razem skoncentrował się na czole. Dłoń znikała w czaszce blondyna, by po chwili pojawić się z drugiej strony, albo zostać gwałtownie wyjętą.  
-_ A teraz wydłubię ci oczy. - _ powiedział spokojnie i wysunął dłoń ku twarzy Ryouty. Czerwonowłosy posłał struchlałe spojrzenie w kierunku przysuwającej się dłoni. On tak na serio? Przecież to nawet nie możliwe… Choć jeśli chłopak potrafi normalnie trzymać przedmioty martwe, to z okiem chyba by nie miał problemu. Ale oko nie rzecz martwa… Jednak cholera wie, jakie zdolności posiada błękitnowłosy. Taiga nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Kuroko okazał się postacią z anime, której ciało może przenikać przez wszystkie ciała, a dotknął może tylko to, co zechce dotknąć… Więc jeśli zechce wyjąć gałki oczne Kise, bez problemu mógłby to zrobić. I właśnie w tym momencie to stało się dziwnie zabawne. Taki Ryouta bez oczu i Tetsuya stojący na środku salonu i żonglujący nimi. Kagami nadął policzki i zaczął się szczypać w udo, by powstrzymać się od chęci wybuchnięcia głośnym śmiechem. Parsknął cicho, kiedy palec niebieskowłosego zniknął w ciele modela nie wyrządzając przy tym żadnych szkód. Był tak skoncentrowany na wygłupach widma, że nie zauważył zdezorientowanego spojrzenia blondyna posyłanego w jego stronę.  
- **Kagamicchi… Ja wiem, że ta historia jest smutna, ale nie musisz płakać. – **czerwonooki dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że od powstrzymywania śmiechu zrobił się cały czerwony, a w oczach nagromadziły mu się łzy. Pokiwał głową i otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni.  
- **Wybacz… Tak jakoś wyszło. – **mruknął i posłał groźne spojrzenie w kierunku Tetsuyi. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się niewinnie i naciągnął sobie koszulkę na głowę, przy okazji odsłaniając płaski, blady brzuch… Kagami przełknął nerwowo ślinę i odwrócił wzrok od udającego ducha chłopaka… Duch udający ducha, tego to Taiga jeszcze nawet na filmach nie widział. Znów spojrzał na ciągnącego swoją historię Kise. Ignorował buczącego i kręcącego się po salonie błękitnookiego… A raczej usilnie próbował go zignorować.

Opowieść Ryouty, zdawało się, że była bez końca. Model opowiadał więcej o sobie i swoim męczącym życiu w gimnazjum, niż relacjach łączących go z latającym po pokoju, udającym ducha Tetsuyą. Przez wygłupy błękitnowłosego, Taiga nawet nie mógł się skupić na tym, by co jakiś czas ze zrozumieniem kiwać głową na jakiś fragment z życiorysu modela. Wpatrywał się ni to z zainteresowaniem, ni to ze znużeniem w biegającego po salonie widmowego chłopaka, któremu ta bezsensowna zabawa, jak widać, wcale się nie nudziła. Po kilku minutach czerwonowłosy skrzywił się nieznacznie. Od ciągłego wpatrywania się w Kuroko zaczynało kręcić mu się w głowie. Odwrócił wzrok na zagadanego blondyna, który nawet nie zauważył, że Kagami przestał go słuchać. Mówił coś o ostatnim meczu na drugim roku… i mówiłby dalej, gdyby nie potężny huk, który rozległ się w pokoju. Obaj chłopacy podskoczyli przerażeni, jednak Taiga od razu wiedział gdzie ma spojrzeć. Przekrzywił głowę i uniósł brew, kiedy jego oczom ujrzał się siedzący na podłodze, wpatrujący się tępo w ścianę, w którą uderzył, błękitnowłosy. Ryouta zaś nie mógł stwierdzić, kto był źródłem tego hałasu. Rozglądał się nerwowo po salonie, próbując jakby dopatrzeć się jakiś zmian.  
- **Co to było? **– zapytał niepewnie. Kagami zamyślił się przez chwilę, próbując wymyśleć jakąś sensowną wymówkę… Jednak jedyną rzeczą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy był…  
- **Kot! – **odparł szybko i pokiwał głową. Kise jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Spojrzał pytająco na czerwonookiego i przygryzł wargę w wahaniu.  
- **Kot? – **powtórzył po chłopaku, który z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem zaczął trząść głową.  
- **Tak! To kot sąsiadów… On jest dziwny… Często tu przychodzi… - **na to wytłumaczenie Kise aż wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Rozdziawił szeroko usta i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – **No i jak przychodzi… to mi kradnie ser z lodówki! – **na te słowa Tetsuya podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył do kuchni, skąd dobiegł dźwięk otwieranych drzwiczek. Przesuwały się pudełka, stukały butelki, po podłodze potoczył się pomidor… a potem trzask i zapadła cisza. Blondyn wpatrywał się w skupieniu w wejście do kuchni… Kiedy nagle jego oczom ukazał się lewitujący ser. Chłopak krzyknął przerażony i zerwał z kanapy wskazując na ser.  
- **Kagamicchi, czy to aby na pewno kot ci kradnie ten ser?! – **krzyknął i odskoczył gwałtownie, kiedy ser podleciał do niego. Kise wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zejść na zawał. Był cały blady, ciężko oddychał i dygotał. A Kagami, zamiast pomóc mu, siedział na kanapie i powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
- **Tak! To kot! Tylko, że wiesz… on ma pelerynę niewidkę! Pod którą chowa bazookę. – **powiedział zdławionym głosem, na co blondyn wydał z siebie wysoki pisk. Ser był coraz bliżej, a jedyną drogą ucieczki – drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz.  
- **Dobra, Kagamicchi… Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, jak walczysz z tym kotem! Ja już lecę, trzymaj się! – **powiedziawszy to, ruszył biegiem do drzwi. Otworzył je szeroko i wyskoczył na dwór. Był tak przerażony, że nawet zapomniał je zamknąć. Czerwonowłosy westchnął i podniósł się z kanapy kiwając głową. Kiedy zamknął drzwi, odwrócił się i spojrzał rozbawiony na żonglującego serem Tetsuyę. Ten zaprzestał wykonywanej czynności i z delikatnym uśmiechem odwzajemnił spojrzenie Kagamiego.  
- _Misja: pozbyć się Kise-kuna została zakończona sukcesem. – _odezwał się i rzucił serem w Taigę. Ten go złapał i zaśmiał się.  
- **Taa… Ale następnym razem nie rób aż takiego zamieszania. – **stwierdził i ruszył do kuchni, by odłożyć produkt do lodówki. Kuroko pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.  
- _Dobrze. Następnym razem będę jedzącą dusze modelów marchewką. – _powiedział cicho i usiadł przed stolikiem, by kontynuować odrabianie lekcji.


End file.
